I Wish I Had Known
by Nara1991
Summary: Ino is in a abusive relationship, Shikamaru has just come out of a two year marriage and Chouji is getting married. So what happens when Ino and Shikamaru are sent on a mission together? Told from both Ino and Shikamaru's POV. Improved! On hitaus.
1. Intrusion

_Ino cowered in the corner. The beast advancing on her, his fist his weapon, the alcohol propelling him forward, eyes glazed over, like a zombie. "__**waddid I say biiittch"**__. Terrified, she managed to scream, though she wondered how her lungs had managed it. Why couldn't she fight back? One blow could stop the advance. "__**Shut it woman!" **__he spat, forcefully grabbing the front of her shirt. She whimpered as he delivered a back handed slap, a single pearly tear rolled down her cheek, and she chocked on her sob, which was hot ash down her throat. She forced out her weakened words. "__**J-Jin whats gotten into you?"**__ Hot metal was all she could feel, all she could taste in her mouth, the words burned her, it was an unnecessary question. The only answer she received was a sharp blow to the head knocking her senseless._

Ino awoke hours later, her head throbbing from the unprovoked attack. She could feeling her pulse whistling loudly through her ears. The first thought that popped into her head..._What time is it?_ Realisation hit pretty quickly_."_The-The shop!"she said out loud frantically grabbing her keys. The events of the previous night had been completely erased from her memory. The stressful position of being a working kunoichi and trying to run a full time florist were all she ever had to concentrate on, she didn't have any time to think about anything else,_ 'anything else' _to her was simply either an inconvenience, a waste of time, or a distraction, she never even had time to check herself in he mirror. This particular morning...

She arrived 3 minutes before she usually opened shop. _Hang on what am I running for? _Being grateful that no-one was around to see her hideous 'just got out of bed look' she unlocked the door to the Yamanka Florist. As soon as she entered her own little piece of sanctuary, she smiled, the mix of scents of many varieties of flowers assaulted her nose, in a pleasant way. She passed the fragrant lilies she had picked just the other day. _Lilies_. Her favorite flower. All the more reason to be happy. If there was one good thing in life for Ino Yamanka, there were her flowers. Being a florist was something that ran in her veins.

Ino passed a mirror, and being the vain person she was, checked herself out in it. To her horror, she spotted a bruise on her perfect, pale, cheekbone. It was small enough to go unnoticed, but significant enough, that the memories of the previous night came flooding back. A painful reminder. Her bottom lip trembled, and her eyes began to fill with tears, but Ino was as stubborn and strong willed as a boar, the animal she was named after, so with a little effort she pushed them back down.

**Tears are for pathetic people, not me. **

She sighed unhappily, assessing the difficult situation she now found herself in. Jin had always been a rough character, that was part of the attraction he held for Ino. He was a beautiful person when he didn't have access to alcohol. The wheel that kept Ino's life turning, but last night was the first time that he had ever directed his alcohol-fused violent-temper towards her. She shuddered at the thought.

**Just a one off, it won't be happening again.** She hoped.

At that moment the bell rang to signal someone had entered the shop.

"Were Closed-Oh! Hey Sakura."

The petite, pink haired kunoichi bounced into the shop. A small dark blonde haired baby balanced on her hip, viewing its new surroundings. The baby's eyes instantly lit up on seeing Ino. "Ina Ina!" It gurgled in delight, reaching out impatiently for her.

''Hello Kakashi'' The blue eyed baby (named after their fallen Sensei) giggled and reached out again impatiently. Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned handing him over. Kakashi immediately immersed himself in playing with a strand of Ino's hair.

"Wow hes getting big now isn't he?" Sakura smiled. "So whats up?" Ino asked her best friend.

"Nothing much, just came to get my mother some flowers, and have a girly chat if thats alright?"

"Sure thing, how is your mum?"

"Much better, her illness is almost gone"

The two got into a gossipy conversation about Konoha, its people and the latest rumours over a pot of steaming tea. Despite being best friends, then rivals, then best friends again. The one thing throughout the whole of their sometimes placid, sometimes rocky relationship, was that they could not resist sharing gossip.

"Hows that idiot husband of yours?" Inquired Ino.

Sakura laughed. "Naruto's the same as always"

Ino huffed and rolled her eyes. "You and Naruto Uzumaki. I still wonder what the hell you were thinking when you said yes."

Sakura giggled, she was used to this kind of criticism. "Grow up Ino"

"I think Naruto is the one who needs to grow up"

Sakura steered the conversation away from her hopeless husband. "What about you and Jin? You've been together-what?-a year now?"

Ino faked a smile. "Same as ever"

Sakura began to pry. "No plans for marriage?Time's a-ticking away Ino"

"Wha!" gasped Ino. "He's good in bed but not that good!"

Sakura and Ino both laughed till they nearly cried. Ino was so glad she had her friend to distract her, if nothing else. Then Sakura's next question caught her off guard entirely.

"Whats up with Shikamaru these days? I haven't seen him for a while..."

Ino blinked in surprise. "Errrm last I heard he went on a mission, but I think he should be back by now"

_Wonder why he hasn't called? _She pondered. It was unusual for him. She always made sure both him and Chouji reported straight back to her after a mission, just to let her know they were both safe.

"He's not been the same since the whole Temari thing has he?"

"Aaaah he's fine" Said Ino. "Women are troublesome anyway" She imitated the lazy ninja almost perfectly.

Sakura laughed. "Its amazing we're all still friends, we've known each other so long"

"Yea, I dunno how I ended up with a lazy good for nothing bum, and a fatso for two of my best friends."Ino smiled in reminiscence. The doorbell rang again.

"We're closed didn't you read the-!"

"But its ten already " Said an all too familiar voice.

"Speak of the devil" Said Sakura.

"Oh! Hey Chouji, why are you here?"

"I better get going" Said Sakura. "I need to see if they want me at the hospital today"

The two former rivals hugged each other, and Sakura took both her son and her flowers with her.

"Bye Chouji, Ino" she called over her shoulder. The door slammed gently.

"Whats up Chouji?"

"Just came by to tell you Shikamaru came back from his mission yesterday."

"Oh he did?"

She did a mental sigh of relief, it always made her anxious when Chouji or Shikamaru went on missions. She wasn't called on so much, as her speciality lay in seduction and infiltration, but that didn't stop her worrying about her two best friends.

"He could have called" She glared silently.

"Thats Shikamaru for you" He answered.

"Idiot Nara" Ino muttered.

"Err flowers " Chouji asked a little embarrassed.

"Ooh for Sara ?" He nodded. Sara was Chouji's girlfriend, with whom he'd been dating for 6 months now.

"Roses?" It wasn't a question really.

"Sure thing, thanks Ino."

"You can thank me with money."

"Eh? But you just let Sakura have those flowers for free!"

"Thats because they are for her mother who is ill! Don't think you get some sort of special treatment just because you're one of my best friends. Besides I have to make money somehow, now cough up!"

Chouji grumbled and paid her what he owed.

"Oh we should meet up for a drink later" Chouji suggested. "I'll drag Shikamaru along"

"Sure thing" She nodded with a smile "That is, if you can drag the lazy bastard out of bed!"

Chouji bellowed a laugh. "I'll see what I can do. See you later Ino"

Ino was on her own now, left with nothing but her own thoughts, that weren't necessarily good ones.

* * *

Ino returned home later that night, to find her man asleep on the couch. No matter what he did, she was still in love with him, hopelessly in love with (or so she thought). She approached him cautiously and stared at his lovely face. It was as smooth as a peach (he always made sure he was clean shaven). His skin was the colour of hazelnut, and his shoulder length hair was a rich, silky brown. He was beautiful by all standards, and Ino though of herself as lucky to have him._ He's all mine. S_he gently moved a piece of stray hair that fanned over his face like a miniature veil, back where it belonged, as not to ruin the beautiful picture. Which caused him to awake. He opened his lavender lidded eyes. A pair to inky pupils started back into Ino's sky-blue ones.

"Hey there gorgeous" he grinned at her, showing off those heavenly teeth, the charm would never wear off.

"Hey" she smiled stroking his face. Careful to keep a small distance between them. _Just in case._ He smiled again and pulled her onto the couch, breaking the gap between them. Ino stiffened just a little, but she knew herself, she wouldn't be able to resist his touch.

"Hey baby how did you do that?" He asked, pointing to the small already yellowing bruise on her cheek.

"Oh, its nothing. Walked into a door" _He doesn't remember, the alcohol I guess?_ She sighed inwardly.

He pulled her towards him, and nuzzled her neck. They were just about to get intimate when the doorbell rang. Ino felt a little relieved, as the incidents of last night hadn't quite been wiped from her consciousness just yet.

"I'll get it" She made her way swiftly over, and opened the front door. "Chouji?"

"Thought you said you were coming out for a drink?"

"Oh yea-hey Jin!"

"Yea?"

"Chouji decided that we're going out for a drink!"

"Sounds reasonable to me!"

"Sure thing" said Ino. "I'll just get a coat. You meeting Sara tonight?"

"Yea I am" beamed Chouji. Ino couldn't help giggling.

They arrived at one of the few sake bars that Konoha had, which was mostly popular with the twenty somethings of the village. Ino scanned the room. The bar was already starting to fill, as it was a Friday. There she spotted Shikamaru and Sara sat in their usual corner.

"Hey Shikamaru! Hey Sara!" Beamed Ino.

"Hey" "Hiya" Came their somewhat flat replies.

"Bit more enthusiasm please" Frowned Ino, a bit punctured for their lack of.

"How was the mission Shikamaru?"

"Huh? It was O-K I guess, nothing too dangerous. It was a little dull actually" Shikamaru was of course disinterested as usual.

She eyed him doutfully "So your saying you wanted to be in danger?"

"No course not. Just could have been a little more eventful thats all"

_Figures. Miserable bastard.. At least he's safe though._ She thought, while glaring breiefly at him

"Whatever Shikamaru! Anyway how are you Sara?"

"I'm great thanks"

Ino noticed Sara was cradling the flowers Chouji bought her earlier.

"Nice flowers" She said said with a wink.

Sara chuckled "Aren't they? No need to second guess where he got them from, eh?"

At that moment Chouji sauntered over, with a huge jug of Sake.

"Nice one Chouji" Jin said high-fiving him.

Ino soon grew bored, so she began serving Jin sake, like a Geisha. One of the things Ino was great at **seduction**, which made her all the more deadly for a Kunoichi.

The five were soon joined by another five, meaning they had to bring tables and chairs together. Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata and Kiba Inuzuki and Shino Abaurame. Which drew stares from all the neighbouring tables, as they were now the largest and loudest group in there. The sake had been passed around and everyone was now intoxicated to a level. Naruto and Kiba were now having the immortal drunken conversation on who was 'the wildest'. To which Hinata was acting as mediator. Shikamaru was filling Shino in on the details of his _'boring mission'_. Chouji and Sara were feeding each other food. The kind of thing that shouldn't be shown in public let alone at home. And Ino, Sakura and Jin were having a loud tipsy conversation in the corner. With Sakura reaching over, and punching her husband in the ribs every so often. Wondering **when** exactly he was going to grow up!

Ino rested her legs on Jins lap, and yawned. It was getting late.

The scrapping of chairs sounded as Kiba and Hinata stood to leave. Kiba threw his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Better get home to the kids ya know, you coming Shino?" He winked. "Cya when we can!"

It was rare occurrence they got together, as they were all usually on missions, or looking after unruly children.

"Bye" Said Ino cheerily, her cheeks rose pink from the alcohol.

"We better get going too" Sakura signaled to her husband.

"What? All ready? Can't we stay for a bit longer?"

"Naruto! I don't trust Konohamaru as a babysitter. INFACT I dread to think what exactly he's taught Kakashi these past few hours, he's as immature as you were! And you still are IMMATURE! Just because he is doing it for free doesn't mean you should take advantage of that!"

Naruto dropped his head like a puppy who'de just been scolded. Ino chuckled.

"Sakuras got you on a short lead, eh? Naruto?"

"Shut up Ino!"

"Naruto!" Sakura almost screamed.

_This is troublesome. Thought Shikamaru. He stood to leave, only to be hounded by Ino. _

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING SHIKAMARU?" She demanded, Ino had lost control over the volume of her voice long ago, due to consuming vast amounts of sake. She wasn't a lightweight when it came to drinking but she wasn't exactly a heavy weight either.

"Eh? Home..."

"No your not!"

"And whys that?"

"Because its only 11:00 and you've been a kill joy all evening!"

"Whatever! Its late and i'm going to bed."

Ino tried the softer option "Just stay for a bit longer Shikamaru, please?"

"Why?" He frowned.

"Cause everybody's socialising and your not! Here you can take Sakura's place. Get up Sakura!"

Things seemed to happen in slow motion for those 3 short seconds. Shikamaru made his move towards the other side of the table, because whenever Ino made a request, it wasn't to be ignored. Sakura stood to one side to let Shikamaru past and Naruto reluctantly stood to leave (swaying a little form the booze). Jin raised one eyebrow and a stupid thought crossed his head, the kind that ceased to become stupid and pointless when you had a mountain of sake pumping through your veins. And Ino's radiant face lit up as her friend obeyed her command. Then a sharp, short sound, shot out of the blue and things quickly speeded up again. The table was pushed several inches away from Ino, with a loud screech as it dragged along the floor, and her legs dropped quickly as Jin pounced up. She gasped and flinched in fear. Although still drunk himself, Shikamaru managed to stop his pace quickly and look straight into the eyes of Jin, he tried to decipher the drunken message, that was being told in a harsh, snarling tone. "Stay away from her!" he spat.

_This is bad! _Ino screamed inside her own head. "Jin! Stop it!" She cried out.

No-one else had realised what was happening, why Jin was acting this way, but she knew, she also knew it was a mistake to come here tonight, but she couldn't let Chouji down, and she wanted to see Shikamaru. And...there were no other 'ands' about it. Because she had acted so selfishly, this had happened, she was a fool to think it wouldn't happen again, he had been this way for far too long.

Ino wasn't completely aware of her surroundings right then, her vision and hearing were a whirl of colour and sound. She could just make out Chouji and Naruto holding Jin back, who was still snapping at Shikamaru like a vicious shark, but the scene was distorted so she couldn't make out what it was, he was shouting. She was also vaguely aware of a worked up Sakura, her hand placed gently on Ino's shoulder, and another presence on the other side of her which she guessed was Sara. It was only because of the close proximity and the franticness with which Sakura was speaking, that she could make out her words.

"Naruto hes drunk! Hes not in a right frame of mind-NO! Of course you can't beat the hell out of him, he's Ino's boyfriend-I'll kill you before you kill anyone Naruto. Shikamaru, get out of here! Ino? Ino! Are you ok? Ino!" Out of everyone Ino guessed Sakura was the most sober, she never went overboard in case there was an emergency. But that wasn't something she could think about right now. She lurched forward dizzily and managed to cough a weak "No" But of course it was too late. "Ino!" half-screamed the same frantic Sakura from before, Ino didn't hear the rest of what she was saying, she blacked out...

* * *

Ino lay next to Jin who was snoring loudly. It was 2am however she found that she could not sleep. She kept running the blurry scene of earlier that night, through her head. Replaying it so much, that it nearly brought her to tears. Jin had attacked Shikamaru, it was unprovoked and thanks to Naruto and Chouji, it didn't turn violent,but,she was scared. It was simply drunken banter that would probably get forgotten a month or two down the line, and become a topic of laughter. **Hey remember that time when**... But, for Ino it was different. It would stick in Inos mind because... she paused in thought It was hard to believe the man next to her, snoring like a beastly baby had been the one not only a day before had hit her with the brute force, she was trying her best to forget. She sighed and closed her eyes. _Never again. _She thought, before forcing herself into uneasy sleep.

...

The number was dialled, the phone rang, once, twice, three times,_ 'ring ring ring ring ring ring'. _

"Hello?" Said a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Sakura! Its me Ino, about last night..."

"Ino its ok, stop blaming yourself. I woke up Naruto to ask if he remembered, he said no, so don't worry"

"I don't think Jin remembers either, this morning he just said he had a bad hangover, but was going into work, he didn't say anything about last night"

"Don't worry it'll all blow over, its what alcohol does honey" Ino wasn't convinced "Kakashi-get down! Sorry Ino I've got to go"

"Ok"

*click*

Ino breathed a sigh of relief. _No harm done there, but... _She inhaled a deep breath and dialled a second number with shaking hands. After five unanswered rings, Ino began to get anxious. Did he have caller I.D? Did he remember what happened?

*click* "Sup?" said a sleep filled voice followed by a quick lazy yawn.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ino? Whats wrong?"

"Well, last night?..." She paused nervously. Crunch time.

"Last night? What about last night?" _Did he really not remember? _

"Um, nothing"

"Nothing? Then what are you calling for?"

"Like I said, nothing. Sorry to bother you-"

"Thanks for waking me up. So troublesome"

"Whatever Shikamaru" Ino muttered, slamming the phone back down.

Ino's heart beat fast, fast with anxiety and relief. No one remembered, no-one knew. _Good_. She leaned her shaky body against the cool kitchen wall. _Flowers_, she needed distractions. She grabbed a jacket, and her bag. But she had to ask herself. _Why was she trying to protect him? _


	2. Sunday At The Nara Household

Ino arrived at the meadow she usually picked flowers in, the soil here was fertile, so on the far end of it she had cultivated a small patch of land which she grew roses in the summer, along with daffodils and lilies in the spring. Not only that but because the land was so nutritious here all manner of wild plants and flowers grew. She looked at the flowers swaying gently in the breeze and inhaled the sweet smell. Clearing her senses in more ways than one. She lay down in the knee high silky grass which tickled her legs, and mulled over the recent events. At 23 years of age Ino was in the prime of her life, she'de settled for taking over the family business and working full time at the Yamanaka Florist, her father deserved it, being a single parent had been tough on Inoichi Yamanaka, he'd given up everything, his shinobi way of life, in order to look after her and carry on his wife's florist. Now he was free to hang out with his old team mates, and best friends, Chouza Akemichi and Shikaku Nara. And drink sake to his hearts content. Ino grinned to herself and wondered if Chouji, Shikamaru and herself would be like them in the future. _Probably not. _She had to much of a feminine influence on their particular generation of Ino-Shika-Cho.

Ino also missed spending time with her two best friends. Chouji, now spent all his free time inbetween missions with Sara. And Ino knew it was leading somewhere. The two were made for each other. Male and female versions of the same thing. And Shikamaru, well he'd had quiet the rough ride. Four years ago Shikamaru had married Temari and moved to the sand village, where he'd lived for two years. Both her and Chouji had missed him terribly, although they had kept in touch by letters. However Shikamaru being Shikamaru, wouldn't talk about why things fell apart in detail. But he told his two best friends the gist of it, albeit letting Ino in on it begrudgedly. A year and a half into the marriage, the prospect of children had sprung up to which Temari had down and out protested against. Although a little dejected he felt he could wait. She didn't want children now, it was fine, he'de wait for her to make an important decision like that instead. He loved her enough to hold on till she was ready. But Temari began acting differently, and when Shikamaru confronted her about it, it just turned into an argument. Eventually they began arguing over the pettiest of things, but the truth of it was, things ran a lot deeper. Not long after, Shikamaru found out Temari had been cheating on him with a sand Ninja she'd often get sent on missions with, called Nagi. And that was that, Shikamaru had returned to Konoha, her childhood friend changed forever.

Inos eyes turned into an in involuntary glare at the clouds. How could she have done that? She knew how much Shikamaru loved her, to leave behind all his friends and family to be with her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her!And she'de spat it all back in is face, and cheated on him. And of course she hadn't listened to Ino's little warning. Though Ino had never particularly disliked Temari, she'de never particularly liked her either. Out of courtesy to Shikamaru, Temari had agreed that Ino could be her maid of honour. Through the course of the wedding day Ino pulled her to one side and warned if she ever hurt Shikamaru then she would have her to answer to. She had a bad feeling about Temari from the beginning, now she knew why, her womans intuition had been right all along.

Of course then there was also Ino's love life, the best in her opinion, not that Jin was 'the one', but she was glad she'd waited, not just jumped at the chance to be with the first guy that showed interest (and there had been many). She wanted the best for herself. No substitute of any kind would do. The best or nothing at all. And Jin was just that, the best, perfection. Jin wasn't a ninja but that didn't stop him being one of the most desirable men in Konoha. Every where they went they drew admiring glances and jealous stares. A fact Ino loved to silently wallow in, but recently things weren't 'so perfect'. Jin had developed a drinking problem, that coupled with his already violent temper, was taking its toll. The cracks were starting to show in their relationship. Ino had wanted to push these thoughts to the back of her mind for a long time, but wherever she did, they just resurfaced again later, more vengeful, and giving her even more painful things to consider. Ino shivered, she was always over thinking things.

The sun was still beating down on her porcelain skin, and she didn't want to burn. She went back to her original plan and began selecting flowers. But she had decided. Her best friend wasn't sufficient enough to distract her, even if she told Sakura about what was really going on it would only cause a commotion. What she needed was a mission, although she had reservations about doing so. The last mission she had been sent on was about 6 months earlier. It was the standard infiltration mission. She would be a temporary servant at a rich merchants house, she needed to retrieve some information, simple. But a house rule was that all the women servants had to have short hair. It was a nightmare, the hair she loved, gone in a matter of seconds. Hopefully if a mission **was** available she wouldn't need to do that this time round. Her hair was now growing nicely, and was shoulder blade length, a few more months and it would be back to its original length, thank god. Ordinarily she'd be sent for by one of Tsunade-Sama's retainers, if there was a mission, but what was the harm in enquiring? She picked up a last few flowers, and slung the bag over her shoulder. She needed to get way from Konoha life for a while. Nearly a full 2 years without anything significant was starting to etch irritably into her mind.

* * *

The blonde Hokage fixed Ino with a slightly bemused look, as she peered over the document she was reading, but nothing would wipe the permanent hard-mask she wore.

"No, what makes you ask?" She frowned.

"Sorry Tsnade-Sama I was just wondering if there was anything going, thats all"

"Hmm, everything alright Ino? I thought you enjoyed the whole florist thing"

"I do. Its just that I haven't had a mission in quite a while. I need to do my part for the village" She said quietly, looking down at her feet.

The Hokage placed the document back down "Well I'll be sure to let you know if anything comes up"

"Thank you Hokage" Ino nodded and left the room.

_Well that turned out to be a no-go_. She felt a little dejected on her way back home, but someone was waiting outside for her. The person she **least expected** to be waiting for her, out in the baking heat. Someone who would have complained about it being _troublesome_...

"Shikamaru?"

"Yo"

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious,I need to see you"

Ino rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, but smiled "Well come inside then" She said enthusiastically.

"I only came here to-"

"INSIDE!"

"Fine" he sighed in his usual lazy way.

Once they were inside, Ino put the kettle to boil and set out some biscuits.

"Hey Ino, I didn't come here for a nice girly chat you know"

"I know that! I'm just treating my guest humbly, its my responsibility as host"

"Whatever, I-"he stopped in mid sentence. "Where's Jin?"

A wave of pain swept over Ino, but she worked hard to stop her grimace from showing

"Work"

"Oh well, its about him, its about the phone call this morning"

Ino froze, Shikamaru continued.

"I remember a little of last night" he closed his eyes in memory. "I know this is probably none of my business, but, he was pretty angry last night wasn't he?"

Ino forced a hysterical laugh, but from the way Shikamaru's eyebrows were raised she could tell he wasn't buying it.

"You don't remember last night do you Shika? We were all pretty much gone"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Shika? Haven't heard that in a while" He blinked in bewilderment.

"Its been more than a while since we were all together properly, I didn't get chance to have a good talk with you yesterday night either"

"True"

"You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"Not at all" There was an awkward 3 second silence but that was enough. "Anyway just came to check if you were ok, Ino"

"Aw don't go"

"Why?"

"I mean thank you for you concern-" She searched for an excuse to make him stay but found none.

"But you only just got here. Lets catch up on things"

"Like I said Ino, I'm not here for a girly chat-"

"I know that! But come on!"

She didn't want Shikamaru to leave so she began asking as many questions as she could think of, willing him to stay. When the conversation finally came to a slow, Ino felt helpless, she needed him here, to distract her.

"Want to do something? Tomorrow I mean"

"Like what?" Disbelief coloured his tone.

"Anything, better than being alone, right?"

"I don't mind the alone part so much."

Ino huffed. "I know. But still, yes or no?"

"Yes then" he said, still looking at her doubtfully.

"Don't look like that!I know! You could teach me how to play Shougi"

Shikamaru actually laughed "Didn't think that was your scene Ino"

"It might be! Besides my dad will be round your place tomorrow right? I haven't seen him for a while" Shikamaru nodded. "Good then, its settled" she concluded.

At that precise moment, the door handle echoed in the hallway, followed by the sound of feet being wiped. Shikamaru looked over at Ino, with the same concerned look on his face from earlier on in their conversation. Jin leaned in the frame of the kitchen door. menacingly "Hey Shikamaru" A tone of surprise sounded in his voice. Jin and Shikamaru had the same kind of relationship Temari and Ino had had, maybe alittle more friendlier towards each other, but that was just a guy thing, neither like or dislike, neutral.

Jin made his way over to Ino. "Hey baby" he cooed, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "Were you getting flowers this morning?"

"Yea I was" she said forcing a smile.

"I was a little worried" He smirked, lifting a strand of her hair and stealing a quick glance at Shikamaru. _Territorial. Back off, she's mine_. It implied. Just a warning though, nothing more.

"Yea I ran into Shikamaru"

Jin grinned "Good job I worry about someone as attractive as you walking a round on your own"

"I'm not without my uses" She said patting the pouch on the front of her skirt, that contained her kunai.

From the way Jin was acting, Shikamaru could tell he had already out stayed his welcome. He didn't want a replay of the night before.

"Thanks for the tea Ino. I better get going. Bye Ino, Jin"

Ino jumped gracefully to her feet "I'll see you out"

At the door Shikamaru walked straight through without so much as a word.

"Wait!"

Shikmaru spun on his heel. "What?" he said I little too icily.

"See you" She lowered her tone to no more than a whisper, just so he could hear what she was saying, which immediately set of alarm bells in his head. "See you tomorrow"

Shikamaru (who was in shock) was about to open his mouth to say something, but Ino had already shut the door.

In the space of two hours the weather had rapidly changed, the sun was still out, but the sky was filled with angry black rain clouds. Summer showers were on their way. Shikamaru hated this kind of weather the most. Muggy and humid. _Ugh! _He'd take the blazing sun or a cold Arctic winter anyday_. Just one or the other. "_Troublesome weather. Troublesome Ino"Shikamaru muttered to himself.

* * *

"Shikamaru Nara! Get down here now!"Sounded the slightly muffled voice of his mother from downstairs. _Great a perfectly troublesome start to the day._ Shikamaru thought to himself. Although he'd rather have his mother shouting down his ear, than Ino banging down his door. The sound of quick heavy footsteps interrupted his thoughts and his mother appeared at his door. "Get dressed now! Ino is here!_" Greeeeeeat. Princess Ino._ The object of his mothers desires, everything Yoshino Nara had been in her youth. But she didn't known the infuriating side of Ino that got up his nose. But despite all that she was still a great friend. "Yea yea" he complained. She threw a shirt at his face with a precise aim. "Clean Shirt, wear it" He pulled the shirt off his face and his mother flitted downstairs. He could distinctly hear her voice (although still muffled) turn up an octave, shrieking almost in delight. And apologising in his absence. Shikamaru sighed at the beige coloured shirt and slung it over his head. He swung his legs over his bed, and pulled on pair of khaki green cut off pants. He gave his hair a quick brush and threw it up into its usual pineapple-esq style. Then he walked into the bathroom, quickly splashed some water on his face and ran a tooth brush over his teeth. All in two minutes time. He hoped Ino would appreciate the extra effort, it was all she was getting.

"Shikamaru, you could have at least made some effort!" Yoshino scolded him.

"I did"

She tutted "Well it doesn't show"

Shikamaru chose to ignore the comment. "Sup' Ino?"

"Hey sleepy" the blonde grinned back at him.

She looked radiant this morning, like she did every morning. She wore her favourite shade of purplish-blue, a long sleeved belly top, with a triangle shape, low placed neck on the front, showing just a small amount of cleavage, faded light blue jeans, tight fit. The type that looked faded purposely. Fashion, apparently. Ino wore her hair in the style she'd had to cut it too not long ago. Shoulder-blade length, layered, that framed her face beautifully. With the trademark side fringe which was currently chin length, covering the majority of one side of her face. He had to agree, she looked great, then again she always did. Shikamaru didn't think of Ino that way at all though, she was a friend nothing more. Besides she was more troublesome than she was worth , it was just extremely hard to ignore the effect she had on most males she came into contact with, Single or otherwise. Ino had that vibe about her, the pretty popular one.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh! That'll be your father Ino"

And sure enough it was. Inochi Yamanaka walked into the living room, like he owned the place.

"Hey kids" He waved cheerfully.

Ino rolled her eyes. "We're hardly kids anymore dad"

Inoichi laughed "Your right, hey adults!"

Ino grinned and shook her head. Shikamaru nodded a greeting.

"Nara junior, how ya doing?"

"Great thanks, you?"

Another pair of feet sounded in the hallway.

"Good actually. I just beat your old man here. Without even breaking a sweat!"

"Yes, well I wasn't aware it was a race Inoichi"

Another pair of very heavy-set footsteps entered the equation.

"Hey Chouza could you be any louder? We could hear you coming a mile off!"

A shaggy head of thick red hair stuck its self round the corner of the hallway.

"Ino, Shikamaru!" It beamed. 'Chouji not with you?

Shikamaru shook his head "No he's with-"

"Sara, got it" confirmed Chouza.

"So what brings you here, princess?"Asked Inoichi, his voice ringing with curiosity. Before Shikamaru could answer, to save Ino's embarrassment, his father beat him to the chase.

"She's here to learn Shougi...apparently" He left a deliberate pause.

The elder Nara's mouth curled slowly into a smirk. Shikamaru stole a quick glance at Ino. Her cheeks were now a lovely shade of baby pink. He looked back at his father and his eyes narrowed. He hated his father when he wore that smug look.

"Oh errr is that what you kids do these days?"

"We're not kids, dad!" Ino snapped, the baby pink in her cheeks now replaced with an angry red.

"I just thought you know, you'd rather- I mean instead of Shougi, just - you know-"

"Do what? Dad?" she shot at him with an acid tongue and steely eyes.

"Well err-" Inoichi stumbled.

Shikaku chuckled. "Alright Inoichi we'll leave the kids to get on with their game of Shougi"

The three dads plus the one mum retreated into the dining room. The blush, Shikamaru noted, had almost gone from Ino's cheeks. She sighed and started down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Ino had been acting strange lately.

She was just about to answer when a voice interrupted them from the other room.

"Ino dear can I get you something?"

"No thanks!"she turned back to Shikamaru. "Its no biggie" she smiled.

"So errr" The silence in the room was a little awkward now. "You really wanna play Shougi, or is it something else?" Bad move. Shikamaru watched Ino's face tighten, and he panicked.

"I mean, I'm not doubting you or anything. Guess I'll come right out and say it, I wouldn't have thought Shougi was your thing!"

Ino sighed in defeat, but didn't relent. "Is it so hard to play a game of Shougi? Think I haven't got enough braincells or something?"

"No that's not what I meant"

"Well can you just-" Ino rubbed at her temples. _"_Can you just teach me please?"

Shikamaru didn't want to push it any further, he was smart enough to not do that with Ino, not if he valued his life.

"Ok"

Shikamaru lead Ino out back, which wasn't really at the back of the house, more like the middle. The Nara household was completely square and tube-like. It had a small garden in the middle with a graceful stone waterfall, wooden bridge and a single ancient cherry blossom tree. 'We usually play Shouji in here.' He noted, sliding across the paper door. Ino looked at her surroundings, and in particular what **still **hung on the old Sakura tree.

"Hey!"

"What?"

There stood a faded, old, home-made swing. Dark mahogany wood, which had lost its colour over the years, and started to rot form weathering, was supported by a rope, that looked too breakable to even be touched. The swing was lopsided, as one side of the rope had evidently been snapped, and tied back together so the seat now hung at an angle. Ino turned to Shikamaru , with a wide-eyed childlike expression.

"I remember that swing. Shikaku built it for us when we were little! We'd play on it every day!"

"Oh yea" he grinned "Well...until Chouji broke it"

They both laughed.

"And I would boss you two around" Ino smiled smugly.

"Boss? Boss wasn't the word, you would terrorise us. Every game we played, had to be **your** game. And of course you had to win, or else"

Ino chuckled. "Well, you'd fall asleep during them anyway!" She accused, punching him softly on the arm.

"Very mature Ino"

"I know" she grinned.

One hour of through rule explaining, and seven Shikamaru won Shouji games later, the two friends stopped for a break. And it finally dawned on Shikamaru that there really was something wrong with Ino. She'd been concentrating on the game a bit** too much. **Either that or the concentration was too much for her to manage, which of course it wasn't, she may have blond hair, but she was far from stupid. She was one of the most intelligent women he knew. She played the game like a robot. Almost as if it was something she **had** to done. She was the one who suggested playing it in the first place, if she didn't like it, she should have said so. He knew it wasn't really his business, so he debated weather to confront her about it. Upsetting Ino was the last thing he needed. But at same time he couldn't get the drunken picture of Jin from two days ago out of his head. And he had unspoken fears it was something to do with him.

"Ino?"

She snapped up when she heard her name. "Huh?"

"Are you ok?" He waited for the screaming to start, but to his surprise they didn't. Instead she smiled.

"Distractions" she said solemnly, letting out a small sigh.

"Distractions?"

"Its something I need in my life right now"

Shikamaru was in disbelief, but the two were interrupted **yet again**, to Shikamaru's annoyance. The paper door was slid back forcefully. And His mother stood there a little agitated.

"You're wanted. In the living room. We all are"

"Why?" He frowned.

"Chouji's mother just arrived. Said Chouji has some important news for us"

"Important news?" Ino asked.

"I'm just as clueless as you two, come on"

When they entered the living room everyone was seated on couches, and Chouji's mother had arrived, she sat next to her husband with a smile on her face.

"You two have fun?"Chouza asked.

"Yes" Ino beamed, lighting up the aged atmosphere in the room. "Shougi isn't half bad" She stated, sitting next to her dad. Inoichi chuckled, glad to have his daughter in a better mood. He wrapped his arm around her. Shikamaru took a seat next to his old man on the couch opposite.

"Will you stay for dinner Ino?" Yoshino asked.

"Yes please. If you'll have me"

"Of course" She smiled

Inoichi claimed his daughters attention."So, you not with Jin today? Is he working" he asked.

"hm" she nodded. This once again set alarm bells off in Shikamaru.

"Or has Jin got a little competition?" interrupted Shikaku. Both Inochi and Shikaku howled with laughter.

"Very funny old man, took you all that time to come up with that remark did it?"

"Shikamaru its just a joke dear" Interjected his mother.

Everyone in the room missed the moment of worry and the interchange of concern his mother and father had. Inoichi laughed. "Woah there Shikamaru, you've got much more than just a rival, you have to meet my standards first!" Shikaku laughed along with his life long pal, but his eyes told a different story. Concern. Both Shikamaru and Ino were various shades of red at this point. Ino through embarrassment and anger, Shikamaru, because he was ashamed.

"So what's the news Chouji's telling us?"

Chouj's mother smiled. "I told you Yoshino, you'll have to wait till he gets here"

_Figures._ His mother loved gossip. But this surprised him."Chouji's coming over?" _Since when did Chouji have news he had to share with _**everyone**_?_ His thoughts were soon answered, as ten minutes later, Chouji arrived holding Sara's left hand tightly.

"Told everyone?" His mother asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Yes!"

He sounded out of breath. And Sara looked like she'd been crying. Everyone was alert and standing, waiting for 'the news.' "Well?" She prompted. There was a momentary pause as he unclutched Sara's hand and held it out for everybody to see the sparkling engagement ring on her finger.

"We're getting married"

Theatmosphere in the room changed immediately, everybody literally jumped for joy. Chouza hugged his wife tightly, and Chouji and Sara were pulled into the small celebrative crowd. But to Shikamaru these words had a different meaning entirely. They ripped open old wounds and memories of a life he'd once been part of. Over the noise of hugging and hysterical women, his father appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he knew the impact these words had on him.

"Let it go son"

Shikamaru nodded, not needing words. He took a deep breath. And strode over to Chouji a smile fixed in place.

"Well done Chouji, congratulations, I'm happy for you" He said as they shared a manly hug.

"Thanks, means a lot, and of course your my best man right? I was yours"

Shikamaru felt like a knife had just ripped through his chest. "Of course, thought you'd never ask"

He felt relieved when Chouji turned to speak to his father. Meanwhile his own father eyed him and nodded , he'd survived a crucial test. Shikamaru was snapped out of trying to control his emotions by the sound of Ino's musical voice.

"Can I take a look at the ring?" she gasped "Its beautiful Sara! Oh! But what about your dress! Please let me do your flower arrangements!"

The conversation moved back into noisy crescendo once again.

Waiting for the hysteria to die down, Shikamaru couldn't stop the painful thoughts that invaded his mind. Both his team-mates had found a happiness of one kind or another with someone else, and he had his happiness shattered..._No! _He kicked himself mentally. He was stronger than this, he'd allowed thoughts like that to drag him down once, but he wouldn't allow them to do the same now. His friends were happy, even if Ino had said something weird earlier about 'needing distractions.' He wouldn't be dragged back down again. He'd be happy with his friends, even if that happiness wasn't his own. So for the rest of the evening he'd act as normal as possible.

Shikamaru yawned and looked at the time, he was stretched out on the floor, his stomach full. They had quiet the feast to celebrate the good news. He decided to eat as much as he could to take his mind off things. The Akemichis and the soon to be Akemichi Sara had left half an hour earlier. Inoichi had left at the same time, but Ino had stayed at bit longer, saying she'd make her own way home. She sat next to him crossed legged, both were in a chatty mood (well,chatty for Shikamaru anyway.) She seemed to have snapped out of her weird mood from earlier, now that her head was full of wedding dresses and 3 tier cakes. _Ino and her weird moods. Troublesome woman. _He thought, closing his eyes while Ino continued to gossip in his ear,it sounded more like a song than a conversation. And he was acting as a backing singer every once in a while, occasionally adding a 'Really?' or 'Yea' or 'Uh-huh'.

He came to the conclusion that it was his mothers sole purpose in life, to keep interrupting him in one way or another.

"Shikamaru will you walk Ino home please?"

"What? She can take herself home can't she? Why do I-"

"Shikamaru Nara" she threatened.

"Fine" He snapped, dragging himself up with irritated force .

The sky was dark now, and it was raining heavily. _Those summer showers again. _Shikamaru held an umbrella out for Ino while they stood in the porch. Ino thanked Yoshino.

"Thank you for the meal, it was wonderful"

"No problem, anytime" She beamed. "Be careful you two" She said before closing the front door.

"Sorry we only have the one umbrella" Grumbled Shikamaru.

"Thats ok"

The two walked closely together as they could, so they didn't get wet. Not speaking, they stopped outside Ino's house.

"Thanks" She smiled. A happy smile, not a warped one. Shikamaru felt a little more eased. "I had a really good time today, and it was great news for Chouji"

"Yea it was" He replied feeling a slight twinge of guilt for his thoughts earlier, pulse through him.

"I mean it" She continued. "I haven't had that much fun in ages"

He was pleasantly surprised at this reaction. He grinned "It wasn't as troublesome as I thought"

Ino rolled eyes and shook her head. "Troublesome should be your middle name. Anyway see you around Shika"

"Bye Ino" Shikamaru walked home through the rain. A smile on his face for a change.

* * *

Ino's stomach lurched as she stood outside the house she shared with Jin. The rain beat down all around her, giving her hair a film of dampness, as she anticipated the scene that would greet her. She stood outside debating with herself for a full minute. Would he be his normal self? More to the point would he actually be sober? She took a deep breath, and turned the handle, quietly, she didn't want to announce her arrival. She needed time to assess the situation first. The hallway was shadowed when she entered, and the house was quiet except for a single voice. She could see a beam of light clawing its way out from under the kitchen door at the end of the corridor, and the slightly agitated voice of Jin on the phone. She listened carefully.

"Yes I know." There was a pause "I'd get found out...course she would, how stupid do you think she is? No offence, but she's got at least a hundred more brain cells than you do, doll."

Ino quietly removed her coat and placed it on the rack. There appeared to be no imminent danger, his words weren't slurred at least. But she couldn't be entirely sure. She gingerly opened the kitchen door, which gave her away immediately from the high pitched squeal that emitted from it. _Damn Door! _Ino cursed mentally. Jin spun around. Ino tested her quick reactions and gave him the best 'fake smile' she could manage.

"Anyway I gotta go." he finished. "Bye."

He put the phone down. Ino was half relieved that he didn't appear to be drunk, but she had new fears playing on her mind now.

"Who was that?"

"My Brother"

"Oh"

She was a bit suspicious of that phone call, it was snappy, anxious, something was going on. At that moment Jin's eyes darkened causing Ino to flinch slightly, the look scared her.

"Heard you were at the Nara household today?" Ino froze. "How come you didn't tell me you were going."

A plan quickly formulated in Ino's head. "Oh, I wasn't going there originally, I was going to see my dad. I was told he was at the Nara's."

Lying at this point was the best course of action. If Jin knew she'd spent the day there willingly and that she'd actually suggested it in the first place, she didn't know what kind of reaction there would be. She had not told Jin where she had gone, so she couldn't figure out how he knew.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Chouji. He ran all over Konoho this afternoon, to tell every one he's getting married, guess you knew?"

Ino nodded. Jin snorted.

"Surprised the fat bastard could convince someone to tie the knot with him! Then again that Sara's not much to look at, is she?"

Ino felt her blood rush white hot with anger, her heart sank, she blinked back the angry tears that were forming in her eyes. This was the side of Jin she hated the most. Even more than his violent temper. The horrible, superficial, selfish side that had tainted their relationship from the beginning. Ino was no stranger to narcissism. Infact, she loved the jealous stares and the admirers, they picked up just from their being together, neither was she alien to being superficial herself **and** materialistic, it was part of her character. The make-up of Ino. But this 'nasty side' of their relations was completely orchestrated by Jin. Whereas Ino would silently bask in the atmosphere it created, Jin would gloat, and this took on a maliciousness all of it its own. He felt himself superior to everyone else, to the point it would get directed at Ino's friends. Yet she couldn't do anything, say anything. She was powerless against the influence he had over her.

She felt his hands wrap around her waist, and it sickened her.

"Not like you and me though." He said stroking her face.

She immediately leaned away from him, but she didn't seem to notice.

"We're made for each other." He kissed along her jawline, and down her neck. She closed her eyes while his long fingers found their way to the buttons at the back of her top. It took all the strength Ino had, both physically and emotionally, to push back down on his arms.

"No!"She managed to get out, gasping for air. She felt dizzy, she hardly ever refused him. She just couldn't.

His eyes narrowed. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird lately Ino!" She sighed.

Jin's voice took on that silly, patronizing tone.''What is it baby?'' She didn't answer. A lump as hard a rock was stuck in her throat. She felt like throwing up.

He really didn't know. Was he playing dumb? He didn't realise that **he** was the cause of her misery. The reason why she was 'acting weird.' Jin huffed angrily, and stomped down the hallway to the front door. Ino followed quickly at his heels, stumbling slightly.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!" he snapped, not even looking at her and slamming the door loudly behind him.

The mirror a few inches away from it wobbled dangerously, but was still tied securely to the wall by some invisible force. Unlike Ino. Who's knees, she now realised, were shaking. She grabbed the kitchen door frame for support and sucked in a batch of air. Right now she didn't care about what Jin would be like later. She'd felt sick to her stomach when he had held her, nauseated by his touch. And now he was gone. She felt nothing. Emptiness. Things were changing between them now, she could feel it. A year together, and one week had altered it all. That was an uncomfortable thought to swallow.

Ino decided to busy herself with making tea when the phone rang again. "Ugh! Who's that now?"

She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um hello?" The voice was female, but it didn't register with her. For some reason the phone call she'd half interrupted and been suspicious of earlier popped into her head. She felt a little irritated.

"Excuse me. But who are you?"

"Err. Sorry wrong number" The unknown caller hung up.

"Hmm. That was weird." She walked over to the sink to pour herself some water, so she could attempt to make the tea once more, when the phone rang **again**! What was it with that phone today? Ino was being pushed to her limits, her old friend 'temper temper' was about to surface again. She picked up the phone again like it was a red hot Iron.

"What?"

"Oh. Did I catch you at a bad time?" It was Sara. Strange. It was rare she called.

"Err, no. What is Sara?"

"Glad I got hold of you, you were on the phone ages. Its been engaged since me and Chouji got home. I need to ask a favour."

"That long huh?"

"What long?"

"Oh, nevermind! Ask a away."

"Could you come round to our house tomorrow. Chouji will be out, I would like to get started on the planning straight way."

"Wow. Really?But you only just got engaged and you haven't even set a date yet."

"Well about that...we have. September 17th."

"What! That's in 2 months! Wait. You mean next year right?"

"No"

"No? Your cutting it a bit fine aren't you? Wait! Your not...you know" Sara laughed.

"No of course I'm not pregnant, I wouldn't have a shotgun wedding even if I was!"

"Then what's the rush ?" Ino frowned.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Huh? Why would I?"

"Just promise."

"Ok.!" Sara waited.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Ok, I promise. Go ahead."

"When me and Chouji were walking home we were talking about how we couldn't wait to get married, the sooner the better . But... I know Chouji's the one. As soon as he walked into the pharmacy to buy something for his stomach ache. My heart skipped a beat and I knew. I've been waiting for him to get down on one knee and ask me for 6 months!Its more my idea than Chouji's for such a quick wedding. Errr...too cheesy?"

"Haha! A little." Replied Ino. "But each to their own"

"Well , that is a relief then" She chuckled. "Keep that gossip to yourself mind!"

"I will. I'll see what I can do about closing the shop tomorrow."

"Aww thanks Ino."

"No problem."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya"

Ino set the phone down and bit her lip. Distractions. That's helpful at least. If she were in the shop all day by herself, her mind would probably begin wonder onto more pressing matters. Matters she did not want to give attention too.


	3. The Mission

"What Do you think of this one Ino?"

She wasn't really paying attention. But she stared down at the book that had just been pushed under her nose.

"Sure. Its nice." She met the slightly disappointed eyes of Sara .

"You've said that about all of them."

Ino blinked. "Oh sorry, I'm miles away. You know I'd prefer it if you could get your own ideal about the flower arrangements, it is your wedding . I'm just helping out after all."she smiled.

The girl opposite her sighed. "I just don't know...I want-I want everything to be perfect, so..." She chewed on her thumb nail in concentration.

"Try to visualize it." Ino encouraged, taking a pen and a piece of paper, anything to keep her mind off things.

They'd been at this for an hour now. Trawling through endless books and wedding magazines. _Sheesh who tries to arrange a full blown wedding inside of two months anyway?_ Ino had here work cut out where flower arranging was concerned.

The room was silent all of a sudden, Ino wondered why. Wasn't Sara supposed to visualising her _dream wedding_ right now?

"Errm Ino?"

Ino paid attention when her name was called. She noticed Sara was fiddling nervously with her hands in her lap.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you. I was a little embarrassed about asking this over the phone..."

Ino softened from her earlier annoyance. It was hard not to like this girl. She was pure and genuine.

"Go ahead."

Sara took deep breath. "Would you consider being my maid of honour?" Ino flushed pink instantly. Sara caught wind of this. "I-I mean only if you want to!" Ino was literally speechless. "If you don't want to its fine!" Said Sara sounding alittle frantic. "Its just that- I really do like you Ino, and I know Chouji would love it if his two best friends played key roles at his wedding."

Ino suddenly felt light, she felt happy and flattered that Sara would take Chouji's feelings into account like that. She was truly grateful for Sara at that moment. That Chouji had found someone worthy of him. Ino was finally able to speak...

"No! Really! I'm honoured! Does Chouji know?"

Sara shook her head with a happy, bright smile. This was even better. Then Ino did a very Un-Ino thing to do. She pulled Sara into a sisterly hug.

"Thank you for everything."

"Errrm you're welcome."

Ino was suddenly filled with an unexplained enthusiasm."Screw flowers! What about dresses?"

They'd been discussing the finer points of spaghetti-strap and boob-tube dresses for only five minutes. When a loud authoritative knock sounded on Sara's door. Followed by a booming voice.

"Miss Yamanaka Ino."

Ino quickly ran to the door, she recognised that voice it was one of Tsunade-Sama's retainers.

"Yes?" She gasped, flinging open the door.

The Anbu-mask wearing ninja, pulled his disguise off, and took a step back. He was a tall, brown-hair middle aged man. With a long deep scar down his right cheek.

''Follow me please, Tsunade-Sama requires your assistance"

She threw Sara a guilty look, and she looked saddened Ino had to leave.

"Sorry Sara Ninja stuff, you know"

Sara nodded. "Drop by again, as soon as you can."

"I will."The Anbu waited patiently while Ino put her shoes on. "Mission?" she asked .

"Yes"

_Well I did want a mission, just not at such an inconvenient time._ She followed the nameless man over the rooftops of Konoha_. We're travelling shinobi style? Whats so urgent?_ When Ino entered Tsuande-Sama's office the first person she noticed wasn't the Hokage but...

"Shikamaru?"

"Ino?"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked the same question at the same time.

"You are both about to find out." The Hokage answered from behind her desk.

She wore her usual stern look. Her legs were crossed. Her elbows resting on the desk and her fingers intertwined.

"You both know you are here for the briefing of a mission, naturally" She picked up a large brown envelope off her desk and handed it to Shikamaru who was nearest.

"That contains your mission details. Where your going. What your doing and who your meeting."

Ino was filled with a certain dread. So there was one question she had to ask. Even though she knew it would make her look ridiculous, in the eyes of every Jonin in the room.

"Errr Tsunade-Sama?"

The Hokage looked up. She didn't like to be interrupted. "Yes Ino?"

"I-I don't have to cut my hair again do I?" She turned pink.

The Hokage smirked. "No. No danger of that Ino."

Shikamaru coughed. Ino glared at him.

"Anyway." Continued Tsunade. "We need you for this mission Ino. We need your Mind Transfer Jutsu."

"Huh? Why?"

"We need it because the person your are to meet is carrying very important information, information that others are after, not just us. Its not something that could be written down in a scroll even if that scroll were to be sealed with a million jutsu's, they can be broken in time. Its top secret. The person you are to meet is called Toru Nawasaka. Don't worry, he's willing to cooperate with you, he knows he has a bounty on his head."

She turned to Shikamaru.

"You must protect Ino if you run into trouble. Ino knows very few battle jutsus, while she may be good at hand to hand combat, we have word there are skilled ninjas after this information, and you are one of the best strategic shinobi we have. Its going to be a dangerous mission, and you could be attacked at any time we're counting on your quick thinking to aid this mission."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Also you must disguise your self as ordinary people so you don't arouse any suspicion. No one must know that your are ninjas, got it? You can't tell anyone you are going on a mission. We'll send messages to all your loved ones to tell them where you've gone. Remember this is urgent so you need to prepare and leave within the hour."

"Yes Hokage." The two chimed in unison.

Fourty Five minutes later Shikamaru was waiting for Ino on the outskirts of Konoha. He let out an impatient sigh.

_Troublesome woman. She's probably packing like we're going on a two week holiday. Why are women always late? _

They had to leave within the next few minutes, or the 5th was going to have their heads. He paced back and forth nervously.

_A mission with Ino, huh? That's all I need, what with the way she is at the moment. Greeeeaaat. God knows how long I'm going to have to endure her mood swings._

He remembered the previous day. How different she'd been. She'd not shouted at him once! Which was unusual, very unusual. She wasn't herself at the moment, and to what was causing the sudden change in personality... He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Shikamaru. Sorry I'm late!"

"What took you so long?" He let her have his full irritation.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Shikamaru flinched. His mother and Ino hadn't swapped bodies somehow had they?"

"I ran into my dad. I had to shake him off. No-ones supposed to know, remember?"

"Humph. Well we better get going, then. Before Tsunade-Sama kills us both."

Shikamaru and Ino peered over the mission details. There was a map provided. It showed both the fire and rain countries. And the names of several Inns and tea houses in 4 different villages, which were marked with black dots.

"What the hell is this?" demanded Ino. But Shikamaru was already 10 steps ahead as usual.

"Back up plans. This information must be pretty important, for them to go to all this trouble."

"But which one do we go to?"

"All of them. Its the only way."

"All of them! Suppose Tsunade-Sama doesn't know I have a wedding to plan?"

"Whats the big deal? My mother and Chouji's can take care of that."

"Shika how many other florists do you know in Konoha?"

"Oh-point taken."

* * *

"5 days Shikamaru!5 days we've slept outdoors-5 DAYS! I haven't shaved my legs in 5-FRICKING-DAYS!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it? Call Tsunade-Sama, say sorry we can't carry on with this mission, because Ino hasn't 'shaved her fricking legs'. For gods sake woman!"

"This is hell! My hair is like a chip pan! If we don't find a Inn soon-"

"Oh don't worry about that, we've got a whole list of them! Now quit your complaining and get your stuff."

She swung her bag over her shoulder. But the argument didn't stop there.

"I've every right to complain! We've been sleeping out doors like savages, and YOU! You've been a complete bastard these past two days!"

"Only because your constant complaining is driving me insane!"

Shikamaru instantly regretted speaking those words. In the space of a second Ino seemed to have become twice her normal size.

"MY COMPLAINING! HOW DARE YOU!"

Shikamaru recoiled in fear. _Great._ he thought to himself. _Old Ino's back again_. This was the Ino he couldn't go against for fear of death. The Ino that could make a grown man piss his pants.

"Alright! I'm sorry, its just...getting to me thats all."

"What is?" She wore a terrifying scowl. "My constant complaints?"

"Course not" Shikamaru grumbled. _At least she's back to her old self again. _

Ino looked at the map in her hands. "I can't read these things." she complained irritably.

"Give it here." Shikamaru said softening his tone. He didn't want 'angry' Ino to show her self again.

Compass in hand he studied it. "I'd say another two days at most, if we pick up the pace that is. Till we reach-" He pointed to a an area on the map. "We're travelling North West right now. So we should head North North West to get to the first Inn. "The guy-"

Shikamaru pulled a picture from out of the brown envelope, it was of a skinny, nervous looking young man. He had such a small frame. It looked like his head was a giant lolly resting on his shoulders. He had a thick mass of chrome black hair. And sunken eyes, with large tired-looking bags under them.. It was odd, he was wearing shinobi-style clothing on the photo, but he looked anything but. He'd break like a twig if anyone so much as landed a punch on him.

"This guy...Toru Nawasaka, might not even be there, but Its our first port of call." He concluded stuffing the contents back inside the envelope. Shikamaru heard Ino's audible sigh.

"What is it?"

She turned and fixed him with worried looking, blue eyes. He blinked in surprise.

"Its nothing really. Just that this is a mission, where we could get attacked any moment. I mean, once we have the information, I might have to fight my way out of a situation."

"So? Its part of being a ninja. You've been on missions before right?"

"No thats not what I mean" She said looking at Shikamaru, as if he had the answer to his own question. He was confused. But transfixed by her beautiful eyes. He'd never known himself to be able to get lost in someone's eyes before, except Ino's, they seemed endless to him. They possessed a depth that would suck you right in, like an ocean current. He snapped his head away, not looking at her now, blushing a little. Afraid he'd be captured by those eyes again.

"What **do** you mean then?"

"I mean that, yes. I have been on missions before. Just not this type. I'm kind of wishing I had more useful battle justus of my own right now. Infiltration missions are different, you get what you need undetected, and your get out of there. Or undercover missions, you become a part of something, no one-suspects you, only if you fail the mission you fight. So guess I'm a little anxious."

"Oh I see. Well if we're careful. Actually more than anything, if this Toru Nawasaka guy doesn't run into trouble, we** should** be ok."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling. Maybe its just me..."

"Probably, anyway lets go."_ Ino's scaring me again. _He wouldn't tell her that though, not unless he wanted to experience another verbal bashing...

Shikamaru had been right with that 200+ IQ of his, they reached they're first place of rest. '_The Dragon Palace Inn'_, less than a day and a half later. Shikamaru approached the owner who was wiping down tables before opening the bar for the evening.

"Excuse me, could we have a double room for the night."

The old man looked up form his work apologetically. "I'm sorry sir we have none left."

"Oh. Well what do you have then?"

"We have only one room left. A two-person sharing room."

"What?" He half shouted, turning red.

"We'll take it." Interjected Ino.

"We'll what!"

"I'm not sleeping outside again."

"And I'm not sharing-"

The manager who was already a little senile looked confused. "Are you taking the room then, sir, madam?"

"No we're-"

"Yes, Thanks" said Ino.

"What are you doing, Ino?" Hissed Shikamaru.

The two followed the manager upstairs while he fumbled with the keys around his belt. They were trying to have a hushed conversation, 3 or 4 paces behind him.

"Its means sharing a bed!" Complained Shikamaru.

"I know that!" Ino shot out of the side of her mouth. "We have to act incognito, remember? If it means acting like a couple. We have to!"

'Yea but-"

"Oh grow up Shika! Its not like I'm going to pounce on you!"

Shikamaru flushed red again. He didn't have anything to say back to an outright comment like that, but it didn't matter, as the man in front of them stopped at the last room on the long corridor of the second floor.

"Here we are" he said handing them the key.

"Thank you" Ino answered for them both, shooting a glare at Shikamaru, willing him to argue any further. He gave up and sighed his usual lazy sigh again.

They entered the room, it was simple in all respects. One big open room. A large double bed with clean white cotton sheets stood in the centre, and a small en suite bathroom with a toilet, a shower and sink, off to their left. Ino smiled when she spotted the shower.

'I'm going to take a shower" Ino announced dumping her rucksack. "So no peaking now that we're couple ok?"

"Keh! As if I would!"

"I'm just joking Shika" She teased, with a wink, before disappearing into the en suite, a towel draped over her delicate shoulders.

_I can't believe this woman. I can't keep up with her! One minute she's angry, next she's sad, then she's flirty! She'll be screaming down my ear again next!_

Seeing as there was nothing to do while he waited for Ino to have his long awaited shower, he decided to check the place for this _'Toru Nawasaka'_ guy. He snuk into each room on the second floor, studying the photo before looking in turn at each person, checking to see if he was using a technique to disguise himself. _Nope_. Next he checked the lobby, there was only a young-looking female receptionist, who was wondering what he was doing. That_ was a no then _. He checked the bar._ Ditto. He_ should have known they wouldn't get lucky. This wasn't going to be a short trip, it was going to be a troublesome game of cat and mouse.

He stood on the balcony outside the bar of the small inn, and lit up a cigarette. The habit of a life time since Asuma-Sensei's death. It was early evening on a Friday and the bar was starting to fill with workers looking forward to the weekend. Shikamaru took a drag of smoke, blew it out and watched it rise and hover over him, just like the rain clouds. A light shower was starting, a summer shower.

He hated the weather. _Check._

He hated the prospects of this hide and seek mission. _Check_.

And right now he hated Ino's weird mood swings. _Double-check_.

The clinking of beer glasses sounded and he took another long drag of his cigarette. "Fuck! What have I done to deserve this?" He now had to contend with 3 things he severely disliked.

He decided he'de finish his cigarette slowly. He didn't want to be caught out and catch Ino coming out the shower, be called a pervert, and probably get a black eye and a couple of broken ribs for his troubles. He'd once heard that Jiriya-Sama had nearly died from a severe beating from Tsunade-Sama for exactly the same reason and the past 6 days he'd had enough of Ino's weird mood swings to last him life time. _Is she on or something? _Women on their periods. As he had come to learn, were extremely dangerous. He'd made the mistake of provoking one once, and the results hadn't been pretty.

Half an hour later he returned to their shared room to find Ino sat on their soon to be shared bed, a fluffy white dressing gown on, combing her damp hair.

"Nice shower?"

"Yea, it was thanks"

"Well I'm having one now, so no peaking". _Better to keep on Ino's good side_. He thought.

"Wouldn't dream of it" She half laughed "I'll meet you down stairs when your done, I'll order us some food, I'm starving!"

Shikamaru began to worry. He knew all about Ino's expensive tastes.

"Ino, you do know not to go over board, right?"

"Would it matter? Tsunade-Sama's given us at least three times the amount we'll need for this mission. We could even splash out on some expensive sake."

"Don't even think about it!"

"Fine, just the regular stuff then."

"Not even that!"

"What! Why?"

"Do you know why we're given extra money on missions? Its incase the mission fails and we need to go on the run- a worst case scenario. Anyway I'm taking a shower. Don't go mad, okay?"

"Can't make any promises."

"Ino..." Shikamaru sighed.

He had to admit the shower was well needed. It felt good as hot water flowed over his skin for the first time in 5 days. While he was at it, he decided to take Ino up on her suggestion, and have a shave himself. His stubble was now full grown hairs, which he needed to get rid of. Lazy as he might be, he never wanted to appear unsightly.

After he was done with his shower, he got dressed again, picking out a ordinary black, long sleeved shirt and black jeans that had a few creases in them, thanks to being confined to his rucksack for 5 days, and he went to meet meet Ino.

When he entered the bar he caught sight of her immediately, the pale blond hair stood out a mile off. But also because somehow the whole atmosphere of the room seemed to be somehow centred around her. With the exception of two waitresses Ino was the only other female in the room, and all eyes were on her. Of course they would be, the two waitresses were plain in comparison.

_I thought this whole mission was about blending in. She does the complete opposite! _

He wondered if Ino was actually aware of the effect she had on men. The general discussion of half the men in the room seemed to be about her too. _'The hot blonde sat at the bar'. _

This irritated him for some reason though he couldn't think why. But upon closer inspection Ino didn't do much to help herself from the male gaze. She wore a black leather skirt that came half way down her thigh and a tight dark blue tank top. She also had a small layer of make-up on, but Shikamaru thought she didn't need it. He took a seat next to her, and the murmurs intensified.

"I ordered us some fish and rice and some sushi, help yourself" She smiled warmly.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes before the barman came over with a jug of something.

"I thought I told you not to order sake"

"I didn't listen, besides, he's not here is he?"

"And how do you know?"

"Because you would have said so by now"

She poured two glasses of sake in blue china cups, and slid one over to him. He looked down at it and back up at her.

"Don't be such a grump"

"Fine" _Why am I being so tolerant of Ino lately? _

"Shikamaru?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry for complaining"

_This cannot be happening, Ino apologising? Things are getting weirder and weirder with her._

"Err, sure what brings this on?"

If he had been looking at her with a look of suspicion, it was nothing compared to how Ino was looking at him.

"I was just apologising" He feared a reprisal.

"Ok, apology excepted"

Ever since Ino had called on Saturday, the morning after the Jin incident, he had noticed she'd changed. It worried him so much he actually went straight to her house. He studied her face for a minute. It was lost looking and he didn't like it. She'd lost her sparkle. Her eyes still had the unexplained magnetic force that drew so many people to her, but they were dead, and had been since Sunday. She was still beautiful, no facial expression could ever mar her perfect features. The change was subtle, but even her voice was flat at times. The only thing that seemed unaffected was her temper. He supposed that was an inevitable part of her, but without a doubt, Ino had lost some part of herself. On a smaller scale, it reminded him of himself, after everything that had happened with Temari. Suddenly things clicked into place. **Jin**. Even thinking the name made his teeth grind together and his knuckles tighten. Something was happening. He had to ask, if she didn't want to tell him she'd say mind your own business, but he was only looking out for her.

However he was beaten to the punchline.

"Think Chouji's happy?"

"Huh? I guess...he did just ask Sara to marry him."

"I'm happy for Chouji" she smiled "Sara's really nice, its about time he found someone, he deserves it."

"Yea"

Her next question caught him off guard.

"Are you happy?- With things?"

"Yea I guess, lifes ok, a little boring, but its ok, and you? Are you happy?"

Ino sighed.

"Ino?" He felt the anger rush trough him again.

_If she even mentions his name I'm gonna need to punch something. _

She smiled a sad looking smile. "Yea, i'm happy. Happy to be away from things. Oh! And happy I don't have to cut my hair!" She joked.

Shikamaru was taken back. "Err Ino..."

Ino laughed, it didn't sound like her.

"I don't expect a man to understand, especially you! You don't like 'girly chats' right?"

"Girly chats don't matter Ino, tell me what's wrong."

She paused with her sake cup a few inches from her full lips. "Shika?" She almost whispered a look of bewilderment on her face. Not the answer she'd been expecting. He took a breath, it was now or never, he had to know. If he got slapped across the face for it, so be it. In the end he was only worried.

"Ino you've been acting...not yourself lately." Her blue eyes were alert now. "I'm worried, err I mean-are you ok?"

She was looking down at her feet when he decided it was safe to meet her gaze again. She had been quiet for nearly a full minute, mulling over what it was she should say, taking sips of sake in 10 second intervals. Finally after what felt like an eternity she set down her sake cup and the silence between them made it seem much louder than it should have been. She sighed again.

"Are you sure you want to know what's wrong with me, Shikamaru?"

He didn't need to give it a moments thought "Yes"

"Ok"

She told him everything, but left out the part about Jin hitting her because Shikamaru had been turning various shades of red throughout. She told him about his violent temper, the way he made her do everything, how he would come home drunk every night.

"He needs help, I know" She concluded "But-I just don't know if I can-" She stopped as a sob caught in her throat.

A wave of sadness swept over Shikamaru, he was sharing the same despair she was. This woman was the strongest he knew. In both a normal and Kunoichi sense. Stronger than Yoshino,Sakura, Hinata, even Tenten. She was more determined and head-stubborn than all of them. He'd always thought she'd be able to take anything life threw at her. Yet here she was blinking back tears. He now knew what it was about Ino that had changed. She'd changed from being as strong as a brick wall, to as fragile as a piece of rice paper. Breakable. Vulnerable. He thought against the impulse to take this weak thing in his arms, he hated seeing women cry. So he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder instead, and led her out the bar.

* * *

Review?


	4. I Love Being Drunk

Ino fought the tears back that night, but by morning she found it may have been better to let them out, because now she felt like a dead weight, more to the point they'd just surface again later. It was a heavy burden on her shoulders, even sleeping like a log (and probably snoring) hadn't helped her to wake up feeling refreshed, just more exhausted than before.

She rolled over in the bed and her legs touched something solid. _Oh_. She'd forgotten she had to share a bed with Shikamaru. He was still asleep but the leg she'd just brushed against straightened out. He'd probably wake up soon. She propped herself up on a soft white pillow and looked down at the sleeping Shikamaru who was sprawled out on the bed. No wonder she'd crashed into him! He was hogging most of the bed and duvet! Now that **she** was awake and **He **was asleep, she was able to stare at him fully without meeting his gaze with an irritated _'What?'._

She liked studying faces, it was part of her job description after all, and after her years of being a Kunoichi she'd gotten rather good at it. She'd learned to read facial expressions, whether smiles were genuine if they didn't reach the persons eyes, how to spot if someone was lying and so on. She took in Shikamaru's face. He had plain, but well developed features, long dark eyelashes that flickered across the top of his cheeks while he was slowly awakening. With long, dark eyebrows to match, he had a proud, straight nose. _He still has his pony tail in! _She tutted. He'd obviously forgotten to take it out last night. His laziness really did show.

His dark brown mahogany hair clashed well with his skin tone. He was softly tanned. Not naturally tanned, more the result of a lifetime spent in the sun, probably cloud watching. She moved her arm next to his. Pale against tan, like snow against sand. He slept with just a pair of pants on, thank god he wasn't naked, because asleep or not, she'd have kicked him out if he was! He had a very subtle six pack and pecs, Shikamaru took his training seriously. His arms weren't as toned as his chest and stomach, just slightly muscular, but this complimented his frame. He wasn't a contender for the worlds strongest man after all.

His left arm had a short fat scar on the forearm, the type that looked like it had been stitched badly because the healed over skin had become patchy and puffed out from the ordinary skin. It was pink in colour. She also noticed another thin tan coloured scar on one side of his stomach, about 4 inches long, running diagonally. She wondered about those scars, how he'd got them for one. And she couldn't help but be reminded of Shikaku and the visible scars on his face, would Shikamaru be like that one day? She decided she actually liked the scars, they had character, and they suited him. Of course she wouldn't like to have a pair herself, but they were somehow a intricate part of him.

It was in that moment Ino wished that she'd chosen someone ordinary like Shikamaru, she wouldn't be feeling the pain she felt now. She curled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. She wanted to pretend she was someone else. She was 23 soon to be 24. In another life she could have been married with children by now. September 23rd was fast approaching, and the snoring man next to her was only a day older than her. It was weird how she was so closely tied to Shikamaru. They had practically the same birthday, they (and of course Chouji) had grown up together. Their mothers had all been best friends, their fathers had been on the same team, like they had. And when Ino's own mother had died when she was 7 years old, Yoshino had become a mother to both her and Shikamaru, Ino being the daughter she never had. Yoshino had also been the one to explain all about the birds and the bees when Ino had her first period (much to Inoichi's embarrassment), and been there to lend a hand whenever she needed help with things. For all purposes she was her mother.

Ino and Shikamaru had spent their childhood and teenage years together. She'd even had a teenage crush on him at one point, and been pissed off and a little hurt when he started showing interest in Temari. However she'd been too stubborn to admit she liked him. But she also carried the suspicion that he knew, but had chosen to ignore it. They'd avenged Asuma-Sensei's death together. They saw each other cry in the rain that day. And when he'd left to live in the sand country, he'd taken a part of her with him, a piece in the jigsaw of her life was missing. But she'd moved on. And met Jin, where she began to build a new jigsaw, but that small jigsaw was now rapidly falling apart . Jin had changed and in the process changed her. It was strange now to think that to ordinary people they looked like an normal, good-looking couple, not a pair of ninjas on a potentially dangerous mission.

She wondered why she'd never completely fallen for Shikamaru. After all, he wasn't bad looking. He had a few good qualities about him. For instance he was never insistent on anything. He was a good listener, and cared about people. He was extremely intelligent... _Oh yea, his laziness and attitude that was why_. She smiled to herself. To her he'd always be that lazy boy with his head in the clouds. Although, she had liked him once. _That had to count for something right? _

Ino lifted her head off her knees when she heard Shikamaru move next to her. He stretched and yawned. Eyes still shut, he half opened them, but rolled back over taking the cover with him.

"Hey Shikamaru! Don't go back to sleep!"

By 7:30 both were washed, dressed and had ate their breakfast. They paid the manger for the nights stay and set off on their mission once again, and from the looks of things they might have to sleep out side again for another night or two. _Try not to complain Ino_. She reminded herself.

* * *

Thunder rolled on in the distance somewhere and the smell of wet, rotting vegetation filled Shikamaru's nostrils. He was bent over a rain-splashed map , his nose nearly touching it. He frowned and switched over to looking at his compass, that didn't help much, for some reason it was on the blink. "South-West" he muttered "But then if...no, that's not it..."

"Why are you taking so long?" The blonde demanded, arms crossed, drumming her fingers impatiently.

"I'm trying to figure out which direction to take." He tried the best he could to mask the irritation in his voice. "Either this thunderstorms interfering with the compass, or its broken."

Ino huffed and unfolded her arms placing them on her hips. That's when you knew she was annoyed. Shikamaru raised one eyebrow in her direction, knowing whatever he said wouldn't make a difference. "We can't go anywhere Ino, not in this weather. Its dangerous to be in wide-open spaces, and for that matter trees." he said signalling to the one they were sheltering under. Ino scowled, folded her arms again and shifted her weight over to her right leg, peering over the map with him.

"So lets get going"

"We can't go anywhere if we don't know where it is we're going"

"So in other words we're lost?"

"Pretty much"

"Men" She mumbled. "We might as well get moving anyway, seeing as we're not supposed to be under trees"

"We're ok for a while yet. Its raining but the thunder and lightning is about 17 miles away."

"You know that for sure?"

"Yup, counted"

He mused back over the map, but he could hear Ino counting quietly under her breath. The thunder sounded again in the distance, accompanied by the crack of lightning.

"Fifteen" Ino smiled.

Shikamaru rolled up the map, and placed it back in his rucksack "We better find some shelter then. Don't wanna get fried."

The two Jonin ran through the trees at lightening speed, looking for somewhere to shelter. They had been together now for 6 days, and finally managed to slip into a routine comfortable enough. The first 4 days were spent constantly arguing with each other about... everything! But the days were passing relatively calmly now because of Ino. She was somehow much happier than she had been, he'd suffered a few days of her constantly biting his head off at every opportunity, but that seemed to have passed for now. He thanked the gods, he'd learned to not retaliate when Ino was angry, that only fuelled the situation. Adult Ino compared to teenage Ino was very different. They hadn't been on a mission together in years, it was a like new experience all over again for him. She was less angry than her younger self, but more scarier when she was, in her older form. He didn't know which version of Ino was worse.

The two found shelter ten minutes later. A small cave no wider than 2 metres, but it was enough. Luckily inside the cave were the remains of a fire, so it wasn't hard to spark up another.

Even when the fire was lit, it was still freezing inside the cave. Shikamaru observed Ino unravel her sleeping bag and wrap it around herself, warming her hands by the newly birthed fire.

"I just thought of something Shika"

"Huh? What?"

"Something that Tsunade-Sama told me once, when she was teaching me medical Jutsu. Take the map back out"

"Err why?"

"Just do it!"

He felt the the familiar mix of irritation and obedience sweep over him, whenever Ino gave orders. He took the map out and held it out for her. Instead she rose, and sat down next to him, sleeping bag still eloping her body.

"Ino, what are you-"

"If you had to take a guess, where would you say we were at the moment?"

"I told you without-"

"Just guess!"

He did as he was told. Pouting like a child. Failing to see Ino's point.

"This is a really sketchy estimate but- from leaving the The Dragon's Palace, I'd say...maybe here somewhere?" He pointed to a spot not far from where the rain territory bordered the Fire. Ino had hit her mark.

"Tsunade-Sama told me once that the countries were the way they were due to laylines, the effects that the elements have on each other." Shikamaru was in shock. "Try using the compass now we're away from where it wasn't working before". He once again obeyed Ino, taking the compass out of his rucksack and sure enough it was fully functioning.

"Yea but-" Ino rolled her eyes.

"I know, we don't know where we are now, so we're still lost, but its a start right?"

Shikamaru was still in disbelief. Ino noticed, she spoke with a satisfied chuckled.

"You thought I had more blonde than brains right?"

"No that's not it"

Ino's face fell. "Then what is it?" she frowned.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it, I knew about the laylines too"

Ino tutted thoroughly frustrated now. Shikamaru couldn't help grinning.

"You did surprise me though"

Ino brightened ."Yea?".

He nodded. "Yea for you"

"Don't push it Nara" Ino warned, giving him a playful slap on the back of the head.

* * *

After the storm, the two continued onwards. At the end of their 6th day together they came to their second stop in another nameless village, The Peacock Inn. It wasn't so much of a village, more a port of call for travellers in the mountains. There was the Inn, a small hotspring ,a restaurant, a few houses, a grocery store and...that was it.

Luckily the Peacock Inn had a double room available, however Shikamaru had the sneaking suspicion that Ino had been hoping that wasn't the case. But one thing the Peacock Inn didn't stock was one _'Toru Nawasaka'_ which meant this mission was going to be carrying on not matter what.

_Still 2 down 5 more to go_. Shikamaru thought to himself hopefully.

The two sat on their separate beds for a while, not really saying anything until Ino struck up conversation while she was braiding her hair.

"Hey Shika. Did you notice we haven't argued all day. Not once"

"Don't jinx it Ino"

"We won't"

"We?"

"We won't argue again"

"How do you know?"

"I'm not going to let it. I've been too harsh on you" She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

"You have to be laughing at something" Ino giggled. "What is it?" He said in a drawl

"Its just-your so serious! It makes me laugh!"

_Funny I don't find myself laughing at your monster moods_ "Humph" was all he could say back.

"Its weird"

"What's weird?" He snapped, still annoyed from her 'Mr Serious' comment.

"Don't be like that Shika. I mean its weird because I'm getting to know again"

She really had him stumped this time. "Ino, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well... when you came back to Konoha, you know after the whole...thing"

Shikamaru put his arms behind his head and fell back on his pillow, as if he were cloud watching.

"Just say it Ino"

7 days earlier on the Sunday he got back from walking Ino home in the rain. He'd had a serious talk with his father. A rare occurrence. He had decided to move on from the past, Chouji's wedding offered an opportunity for this.

"Oh errrm. Well anyway. Like I said when you got back, you were a different person... weren't you?"

He simply nodded and started straight ahead

"I feel like, since you got back that-hmm-how do I put it?" She paused for second thinking what to say. "Its like I've not been as close to you as I used to be. But now we're together on this mission, I'm getting to know you again...Oh! And by the way Nara!"

_Oh shit! What is she angry about now? _

"You could at least call when you get back from missions! I worry about you! You can't rely on Chouji to tell me when you get back all the time!"

Shikamaru looked over at Ino on the opposite bed, she had her arms folded, but wore a smile. The type that said 'I'm angry with you but I'll let it slide' Shikamaru felt a weight upon his chest, guilt mixed with something else that made it difficult to for him to breath. Probably shock because for some reason Ino was being extremely lenient with him. Ino really was a great girl, and he'd been a bit of a bastard with her, although some of it **was** her own doing.

"Are you finished being sentimental Ino?" he grinned.

"Yes, now its your turn" She grinned back.

"Pfft. As if."

She laughed "Humour me, come on, did you miss me when you went to live in the sand village?"

He smirked "Did I miss you? Hmm. There were definitely things I **didn't** miss about you."He grinned.

Ino's eyes soured. "Oh yea, like what?"

The conversation was treading dangerous waters now. Shikamaru's ''don't antagonize the beast'' instincts kicked in.

"Err. Forget I said that"

Suddenly Ino burst into laughter so loud it made him jump. After getting used to screams being thrown down his ears for days on end, it was strange to hear such a healthy dose of laughter.

"Eh?"

"I'm-I'm s-sorry!" She managed to get out threw her giggles. "But do I-scare you-that much!"

She fell back on her bed clutching at her pillow, chuckling like a mad-man. "That's so funny!Haha!"

"Err Ino?"

But Ino was too far gone at this point, and he couldn't help laughing for a brief second himself, that was Ino's magnetic pull at work again. Ino dried the tears from her eyes. Her face was red now from all the laughing, she let one last chuckle out.

"Wow I'm in a giggly mood today"

"No kidding"

"Can we get something to eat now? I'm really hungry" She admitted.

"Sure thing"

* * *

The two went to eat at the one restaurant the tiny pit stop had, freshening themselves up before hand and changing into their everyday clothes. There wasn't much on the menu, seeing as they were in a secluded mountain village. But they were far from interested in the menu. The only thing they wanted to concentrate on now was each other, and this new-found level of communication between them, the notion they could actually joke openly with each other. Shikamaru was in better mood than he'd been in for an awful long time. Ever since he felt his world fall apart, after splitting from Temari, he'd thrown himself into his work. Taking on as many missions as he could, moving further away from any sort of life outside of the working compasity. But sat here with Ino in this poor excuse for a restaurant, drinking cheap sake and chatting merrily, brought home the things he had missed by doing so.

He found himself making jokes about the other customers, to which Ino would laugh heartily at. Her laugh was like music to his ears. It was so singularly beautiful in its own right. One continuous sound like a waterfall, with a chuckle on the end.

"So where did all this pent up humour come from Shikamaru?"

"Oh its always been there, you just never noticed"

"You mean you never felt like sharing?"

"Guess not" He laughing quietly.

It was only now he realised why so many men had fallen for her. Behind her guarded manners, she was a very warm and friendly person once she allowed you in her world, he'd forgotten about that. Not **just** her looks drew you in, but also her presence, which instantly brightened any room she walked into. Right now this dinghy little restaurant, that could hardly be called grand, had a little more dignity about it. Like a ninja moving from a Genin to a Chunin. But her face was definitely the deciding factor which roped you in. It was supermodel status. She had a lovely oval face, with a delicate button nose. And eyes that saw right through you. A beautiful vivid, endless sky blue.

He hadn't realised had been staring into those magnetic eyes for a full 10 seconds without saying anything.

"Errm Shikamaru? Have I got something on my face?" She queried, brushing her lovely sculpted fingers across her delicate cheekbone in one movement.

He looked away, blushing slightly, shaking his head. He decided a change of pace was in order.

"Ready to order some food?"

Why did it hurt to look away from her? He knew why, but he wouldn't admit it.

Ino began complaining loudly about the menu. "There's nothing with meat on here!"

The plump waitress a few paces away from her gave her dirty look, which she ignored. "No pork, Beef, Chicken! I need protein!"

The disgruntled waitress wondered over and smiled at Shikamaru. "Are you ready to order sir?"

"Yes **we** are!" stated Ino, putting emphasis on the one word.

"And what would you like to order?" said the waitress tonelessly, taking a pen in her chubby fingers.

Ino pointed to something random on the menu, not particularly bothered about the details. Not taking her eyes off their server. Shikamaru did the same. Anything without meat in it, in his opinion wasn't worth eating, unless it had a lot of sugary calories in it. The waitress batted her eye lids for just a second in his direction as he looked up, she walked away with their menus, walking slightly differently than before. He heard Ino snort at the side of him.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Oh come on Shikamaru! It was so obvious it was painful to watch. That was one of the worst attempts at flirting I've ever seen!"

"Oh that" He smirked. "Jealous?"

"I might be" She joked "Actually I was just thinking about how bad her 'sexy' walk was, more like a duck waddling"

"So that's what that was" said Shikamaru

"Yes exactly, 'that', I could do much better!"

"Yea right." He commented back. It was only meant as joke, he didn't expected the reaction he got.

"Don't believe me? Fine. Watch this. I'm gonna take a bathroom trip"

Ino rose from her seat, with the intention of making her way over to the toilet. She seemed to grow a little like she was walking on the balls of her feet rather than on the flats. She began walking normally at first as several men who had appraised her earlier in the room turned their heads in her direction once again. Then she began a brand new walk. Her hips swung in a circular motion as she did. Her leg strides longer than usual. Her little bottom moving up and down with each step she took. Just like a super model on a cat walk. The walk was brief, as she disappeared into the women's toilets. But as soon as she did the whole restaurant came alive with the buzzing of conversation. He managed to hear snippets of what people were saying. "Check the arse on that ditty" "Seen the legs on that thing, wouldn't mind-"

He took a brief glance at the waitress behind the bar who was now staring at where Ino had vanished with narrowed eyes. He still felt annoyed somehow that walk was meant for **him**, not the whole male population of this crowded little room, He sighed moodily and rested his chin on his elbow. He felt the pang in his chest again. "Go away". He muttered "Your troublesome for me"

A minute later Ino returned from the bathroom.

"Well, impressed?" She asked.

"Incredible. But did you really have to let the whole room see?"

She laughed "I needed witnesses, besides you of course. Why? Jealous?" She teased.

"I might be" He smirked, mimicking her earlier words.

The innocent flirting of their teenage yester-years had sprung into to action once more. And Shikamaru realised now, the extend of how much he'd missed the blondes company, silly as that seemed to him.

There meals came half an hour later, and they were stone cold. Ino poked hers with her chopsticks.

"Disgusting"

"Bon appetite" He contradicted

"I have a better idea. Fancy noodles instead?"

"But we've just sat her for 40 minutes waiting for this!"

"Oh. Live dangerously for once Shika!"

"Heh guess your right" He smiled.

They paid for just the sake, but were confronted by the waitress from earlier.

"If your not satisfied with your meal, we can give you a full refund" She directed only towards Shikamaru, with a little bow.

"Its ok" Said Shikamaru politely. "Keep the money"

"If you insist sir. I didn't catch your name-"

"No and you won't be!" Interjected Ino. "If you go near my boyfriend again I'll smash you face in!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You knew exactly what you were doing!" Seethed Ino "Just take your money and stay away"

"Come on Shika!" She ordered grabbing his hand."

They left the waitress red-faced where she stood. Rooted to the spot. Shikamaru was also red in the face, he was holding Inos hand. It was warm and soft. He was finding it hard to think such a delicate hand could ever have held a Kunai in its entire existence. A huge contrast to his rough battle-scared one. He felt the ache in his heart again. _Thought I told you to go away!_. He shouted in his head. Ino suddenly dropped his hand and walked infront of him laughing loudly.

"Did you see her face!"

"Yes. Was that really necessary Ino?"

"Course it was! She was messing with my man! We're supposed to be a couple now remember?" she winked. He sighed, as they made they're way over to the noodle vendor.

"Udon for me. I'll be back in a minute." She said disapearing down the single dirt track. He turned to the see noodle vendor, eagerly awaiting his order.

_Must be a bad night for him._

"Err two servings of Udon please" He was hungry he'd take whatever they had.

That was the second disapearing act of the night for Ino. What was she up to? And what about that 'boyfriend' comment. That one had hit him hard.

Ino returned 5 minutes later with a 2 big bottles of shop-bought sake.

"Ino" He warned like a father scolding a child.

"I seem to recall telling you to stop being a 'grump'"

"You did"

"Well do as your told then. Ooh! Noodles! I'm starved."

She launched into her meal without restraint. Shikamaru watched her eat, and felt the familiar tug at his heart. This was not good. If he fell for Ino, he'd be in trouble, but he couldn't help not wanting to be near her now he'd experienced several different sides of Ino over the last week, which he never knew existed.

"Ino your not a secret alcoholic are you?"

"No but how often do I get to have a drink with you? I'm making the most of it!"

Shikamaru only felt better when he and Ino had consumed their first bottle of sake and were half-way through their second. Ino was totally out of it at this point, being the one with the weaker tolerance for alcohol out of the two of them.

"Ino I think we need to get you back to the Inn"

"Why? I'm having so much fun! Lets have another drinking game Shika!"

"I think you've had to much sake Ino, besides you'll just lose again" He said taking her arm. He stood up. He was shaky on is feet . It hit his head straight way. "Whoa. Think I've had too much as well. Come on" he encouraged.

The two stumbled back to the Inn, Ino saying Incoherent things. But being tipsy himself, he couldn't work whether they were down to Ino being completely wasted or his affected hearing. Probably a mixture of both. One thing he could make out in the masquerade of sound was a repeated question she seemed to be eager to get the answer too.

"Do you like anybody Shika?"

He smirked. He was far more in control of himself than Ino at this point.

"That would be telling"

"I know! So spill!"

The middle aged woman receptionist of the Peacock Inn gave Shikamaru a disproving look, and glared at him.

"So who is it!" Ino protested louder still.

The woman opposite them spoke in a clearly frustrated, nasal tone.

"Excuse me but if you can't be quiet I'll have to remove you from your room" She threatened.

"Sorry" Said Shikamaru apologetically "Ino! Calm down!"

"Shut up you old bag!" She directed towards the receptionist "I'm talking to Shika so don't interrupt!"

Shikamaru had to work hard from stopping the laugh that was killing to escape from his mouth, as he observed the woman receptionists outraged expression. Without a word to her he picked Ino up bridal-style and ran her up the stairs. If he'd been an ordinary drunk, he would have failed epically, and fell back down the stairs. At this point his improved ninja balance came in handy. He set her down again at the top.

"You just carried me like we were getting married!" Ino squealed drunkenly.

"I know" He laughed.

Shikamaru had seen Ino drunk on a few occasions before, and decided he liked it, she was extremely entertaining in this state, even more so when she was **this** drunk. Shikamaru opened the door to their small room, he had to fumble with the key for a few seconds, he wasn't completely immune to the alcohol. The alcohol was percolating through his blood stream every second now, in a bit of a delayed reaction. When he finally managed to get the door open, Ino ran straight over to his bed.

"I'm not moving till you tell me!" She demanded.

"Why do want to know so badly?" He asked, locking the door behind him.

"Because I couldn't protect you last time!"

"Protect me?"

He made his way over and sat next to her on the bed as gracefully as he could, considering his current status.

"I couldn't protect you from that Temari."

Strange. The words didn't have the same affect on him they should have had. Again, he couldn't decipher if it was the booze numbing everything including his emotion (That would explain where the aches had gone) or if he had simply_ 'gotten over it'_. The past week he'd thought about it a lot, deciding to put the past behind him in the process. Maybe he'd truly done that.

"It doesn't matter Ino, its in the past"

"Yes it does matter! She broke your heart Shikamaru!"

That stung bit.. That was something he wasn't quite over yet. The cracks in his heart had healed, but there was still a hole that needed filling by something or someone.

"Just go to bed Ino"

He didn't need to tell her twice. She was already fast asleep. On **his** bed.

"Ino-wha-arrgh! Troublesome woman" He said shaking his head.

He looked down at the figure of sleeping Ino. Her fingers curled into her palm like a cats paw, rested next to her face, obscured by the hair which was gradually growing back. The pale blonde hair against her pale snow-white skin was simply breath taking. She was breathing gently, her delicate shoulders moving up and down slowly, already lost in dreams. It was in that instance that the pangs came back for another visit, with intensified vengeance. They made every beat of his heart painful to endure as he looked at her. _I thought I told you to go away!_ but he knew deep down, that they were here to stay. He'd done the very thing that his father Shikaku, Ino's father Inoichi , and even his own mother Yoshino had wanted to a degree, since they were fours years old.

He'd fallen in love with Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

Review?


	5. Dreaming Of You

Ino awoke feeling very out of it. She attempted to prop herself up on her elbows, but to not avail. Not one inch of her body would move as commanded, she couldn't even unhinge her eyelids, caught somewhere between sleeping and conciousness.

She couldn't remember anything after they opened that second bottle of sake, her last memory was of a smiling Shikamaru, before everything became a smudge of colour, then complete blackness. She rubbed her eyes, which hurt. They were filled with a irritation close to having grit or sand stuck in them. She coughed a soundless cough, her mouth still held the faint taste of sake. _Why do I have to have a such low tolerance for alcohol? _She sighed loudly with annoyance, which alerted her presence in the world of the living, to a certain someone.

"Sorry to say Ino, you really do look a mess this morning"

She was so out of it, she hadn't even realised that Shikamaru was only inches away from her. She managed to lift her head up, by using the mattress as a support for her chin, and opened her eyes.

"Really bad." He remarked "I think you need some eye-drops or something"

There sat her fellow Jonin, and best friend Shikamaru Nara. Smirking in his usual way of greeting. One hand behind his head, the other holding a book, resting against the white shaded wall. She followed his gaze to the window, the curtains were open a fraction and a small streak of light escaped them, hitting her eyes hard. She immediately covered them, flinging her arms over her face. He chuckled.

"Vampire"

"Yea. Yea. Lap it up Nara!"

She succeeded in finally sitting up. _All right for some_. She thought to herself. The only sign Shikamaru showed of the previous night, were slightly darkened bags under his eyes, she had a hangover the size of the fire country.

"Aren't you gonna ask why your in my bed, and not your own?" He asked smugly.

"I'm not really in the mood for jokes today Shikamaru"

He looked away for a second "Oh...okay"

_What's wrong with him? For a person who's favourite saying is 'Troublesome' he can be so melodramatic sometimes! _

There was no point in asking however. She'd only get a grumbled response, or nothing at all.

_Next step_. She thought, forcing her legs to become mobile again.

"Ow" She complained, feeling shooting pains down her thighs.

"Ino?"

"Just my legs"_ Why is he acting so concerned! _

"I'm not surprised, you haven't moved a muscle all night"

She chose to ignore the criticism evident in his voice. And instead focus on trying to walk again.

_Here goes nothing. _

She swung her legs quite violently from underneath her. But she'd underestimated the amount of sake she'd drunk that night, and how it was affecting her system now, including the ability to walk straight. She suddenly felt herself stumble and veer off to one side.

_Oh crap I'm going to hit the floor. _

She panicked, putting out a hand to hopefully cushion the fall a little. But in an instant another pair of sturdy hands flew out of no where catching her around the waist, the second before she collided with the floor.

It was Shikamaru.

She snapped her head up to meet the expression on his face. Her balance wasn't the only thing affected. She blinked realising her vision had become fuzzy like a blurred television picture. But his face...was one of pure concern. Someone hadn't beat her up last night, surely? Why was Shikamaru acting like she was going to break any second?...unless... Shikamaru pulled her up to a standing position, before letting ago, his face reddening slightly.

"Shika what exactly did I do last night? Tell me everything!"

"Don't you, remember?"

Ino shook her head. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Nothing too bad, why?" He frowned.

Ino clicked her tongue in an irritation. _There goes Shikamaru leaving out important details. _**Again!** She understood he didn't like gossip or stories to a certain degree. But he could at least make **his** edited version of events a bit longer, instead of condensing them into tiny sentences.

"Define 'nothing too bad'" She insisted.

Shikamaru sat back down on the edge of his bed, landing with a soft thump. "Tell me!" She pressed again, getting increasingly more worried by the second.

"Well...what **do **you remember about last night?"

"Errm, I remember everything until we opened that second bottle of sake" She admitted.

"Lightweight" He chuckled.

"They were big bottles! Now stop commenting on my drinking, and tell me what happened!" Ino wore a look that read 'don't mess me around'. Shikamaru wasn't about push his luck, he knew better.

"Um. Well. We had a few drinking games, you kept losing" He grinned.

"Yes, and?" She was getting impatient now.

"When we got back you said some pretty rude things to the receptionist"

"I what! Oh god! What did I say?"

"Shut up you old bat"

Ino flung her hands over her face. " Oh no!" She groaned "Is-is that all I said, or...?"

"Pretty much"

"I've made a fool of myself!" She whined. Turning a mute shade of red.

"It isn't that bad"

His voice was comforting somehow, Shikamaru was acting...she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Overly nice perhaps? (Well for him anyway) maybe he'd turned over a new leaf?..._Yea right! _

"I stopped you before you could say anything else"

Ino sighed and walked over to the tiny bathroom, that had only a toilet, sink and shower in far more than comfortable, close proximity to each other. She squeezed herself threw the small gap provided by the door and surveyed her eyes in the mirror. Shikamaru was right. It wasn't a pretty sight at all, it was quite hideous. Being hungover didn't suit Ino Yamanaka at all. For the most part the whites of her eyes had been dominated by angry red veins. Her skin was an eerie grey colour, as oppose to her lovely every-day creamy complection. She actually resembled a zombie. For a rare moment Ino felt she was unattractive. Now that was a revelation! Ino Yamanaka unattractive? Still, there wasn't much she could do to improve her current situation. She sighed. And strolled over to her bag to retrieve a brush, and began dragging it through her hair (with some difficulty) ,because it currently resembled a haystack.

_I must look like a monster to Shika right now, _she thought, running her top teeth over her parched bottom lip. _So I'm dehydrated too. No wonder I feel so ill. _

She looked over to Shikamaru as she attempted to untangle the knots which had formed in her hair. He was staring straight down at his bare feet, a look of deep concentration on his face. His fingers pressed lightly together in his 'intense thinking pose'.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What's what?" Only his mouth twitched as he spoke, his features were as unmoveable as stone.

"What is it that's bugging you?"

She knew something was up. But what that something was, she didn't have a clue. Ino knew a worried look when she saw one, and although Shikamaru was alot harder to read than most people, she prided herself on her intuition. She watched a couple of nameless emotions flit across his face.

"Just the mission" He grunted.

His eyebrows moved together in irritation, forming a little crease in between, as she interrupted his flow of thought.

"Oops Sorry" She said before turning back to the minute bathroom to take a morning shower.

Ino let the steaming water run down her body, soothing the aches and pains caused by the crippling position she'd slept in the previous night. Now that she was alone she couldn't help but imagine the embarrassing scenario as clearly as she could in her dis-orientated head, fabricating the speech, setting, facial expressions... growing more ashamed everytime she did. Even the noisy shower couldn't distract or or stop her over-reactive imagination. The product of worrying constantly what other people thought of her.

Her string of thought travelled back to the previous night (What she could remember of it) The restaurant. And the intense possessiveness and jealously she had felt toward that waitress over Shikamaru. Why...? She blushed crimson under the water. And that look on Shikamaru's face... had she been imagining it? His soft hazel eyes hadn't moved an inch from hers for a full ten seconds. That look...She shook her head violently (Doing nothing for her thumping headache) _No! _She'd been imagining It. _He definitely isn't... he can't be, not with me_...

Ino gave a sudden scream, when the shower temperature abruptly changed from burning hot to icy cold. _Brilliant, guess that's it it in terms of hot water._ She huffed.

"Ino you ok?" Came the slightly irate voice of Shikamaru from the other side of the door.

"Yea I'm fine. We're out of hot water though" She complained, grabbing a towel.

She walked out out of the steaming bathroom, fully clothed. That was definitely the most inconvenient part of the mission and Ino wished she'd been blessed with a female partner instead. Then there'd be no qualms about walking round naked for a minute or two while she got dressed. Didn't Shikamaru grasp the concept that a ninja on a mission was supposedly 'genderless'. Even if they were meant to be posing as civilians, It wasn't a crime to walk around with a towel on. He wouldn't even allow that for gods sakes!

Ino assessed herself in a small compact mirror she kept hidden in her pocket. She looked a whole lot better than 20 minutes ago. Her complection was gradually retaining its lost rosy tint, and aside from the dripping wet hair she was looking and feeling a lot lighter. But why did Shikamaru always have to be right? She really could do with some eyedrops.

_Where am I supposed to find eyedrops in the middle of nowhere? _

* * *

Shikamaru stirred his coffee slowly. Vaguely aware of Ino fidgeting opposite him. He spoke without meeting her gaze. "Eyedrops?" He asked.

"Don't remind me!" She bit her lip and twisted her hands in her lap, for the fifth time inside that particular minute, and looked over to 'that' receptionist.

Ever since Ino had entered the small breakfast room, she'd felt a glare close to death, burn into her back at different intervals. Ironically there sat the eye drops behind the counter, behind... **her**.

That woman had a real problem. Sure she may have said something insulting. But she was drunk, and it wasn't like she threw a string of profanities her way (Providing Shikamaru was telling the whole truth) She didn't doubt him, but her imagination got the best of her at times. And combined with Shikamaru's annoying habit of 'editing' events, it was entirely possible he might not be.

"Ino?"

"Oh be quite Shikamaru!I can go without stupid eyedrops!"

"What if you decide to have another sake fun-filled night?"

"Haha! So witty!" She retorted.

Shikamaru pulled a face at her response. "I'm just saying. I'm not trying to be sarcastic"

"Oh really? You could have fooled me!" She spat back.

She heard Shikamaru sigh and mumble something, the shade of his face deepening. Ino instantly jumped to the conclusion it was another cocky remark aimed to ignite yet another argument, so she was surprised when it wasn't.

"Do you want me to get you the eyedrops?"

"What!" She exclaimed, nearly chocking on the sip of tea she had just took, her cup jerked in her hands so she succeeded in spilling some on her fingers.

"Do-you-want-me-"

"I heard you!" She rung her fingers of the spilled tea, and dried them on her skirt."I- Um-yea...thanks" Ino pinched her leg.

_Why did I give him such an awkward response? _This wasn't like her at all.

Ino watched him walk over to the breakfast counter to be confronted by those glaring eyes, which made her feel more uneasy by the moment. Why was he so concerned about some measly little eye drops? They weren't mission essentials. She sighed unwilling to admit the reason why. His face last night said it all. She felt her chest contort with pain. It was the worst possible situation she could be in right now. No! **I **imagined it. **Me**, not **him**.

"Here" Interrupted the familiar voice. He placed a bottle of of eyedrops in front of her, and what appeared to be breakfast. Ramen, a hugh steaming bowl of it. With everything imaginable. Shredded Pork, boiled eggs, leeks...Not bad for a place so secluded as this one.

"Shikamaru thanks, but I'm on a di-"

"Yea I know. When aren't you?" He half grinned.

"Well it was pretty pointless getting me that then"

"I know its your favourite" He said his eyes meeting hers. For some unexplainable reason she felt her face burn. His too, but he looked away to one side, to hide the fact.

"You need to eat more Ino"

"I'm not anorexic, if that's what your thinking"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't know why you women are so obsessed with dieting"

"We don't get slim sitting on our arses eating all day, Shikamaru"

"Yea but its not like a man's going to stop taking interest in his woman, just because she puts on a few pounds"

"Who says we do it entirely for a man's benefit?"

The burn in her cheeks smouldered again at the direction Shikamaru had managed to somehow steer the conversation into. 'Men and women'. Something she definitely didn't want to discuss right now...

"Well what do you do it for then?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I like to stay slim, and I like to stay beautiful"

"Juts eat it Ino"

"What's with the whole mother hen routine anyway?" Her words came out a little more harshly then she intended. Ino stopped, realising her mistake...but she was to late.

"I want you to eat because we need to get going. We're late as it is, no thanks to your hangover!"

Ino was about to argue back, but Shikamaru beat her to it. "Just eat!" He snapped, stalking off straight out the breakfast hall door. Where too, she couldn't quite figure out, but he seemed irritated. He had been that way since this morning. She stared down at the bowl of Ramen, it was definitely tempting.

_That impossible, awkward man!_ She growled shaking her head, before deciding to do as she was told for once.

* * *

Ino watched her partner light a match, observing the crease that formed between his slender eyebrows, as he pushed the tinder into a more lightable position. She had her back to the brown rough bark of an old oak tree, sheltering from the cold. The fresh earthy smell she couldn't seem to escape from was once again more prominent now they'd come to a halt. A bit of fresh air did you good. Too much was suffocating. This was _troublesome_ as Shikamaru would put it.

They were slowly descending the mountain and would reach another Inn by the same time the next night, if all went to plan. Although the season was well into the heat of summer it was deathly chilly in the mountains. Ino rubbed her arms to try to create some friction, but her hands were freezing too, so that didn't help much, it wasn't advisable that the cold stole her chakra at this point. She blew breath into her hands and shivered. Travelling along side Shikamaru had unnerved her, as she couldn't get the image of him at the restaurant the previous night out of her head. She knew that look all too well, and she was unwilling to admit what she had seen. Not to mention it was distracting her from her mission, partners weren't supposed to harbour feelings for each other, it just made assignments more risky.

Ino's thought process was disturbed by the sudden rush of flames and sense of warmth that called out to her body. "Done" Announced Shikamaru, falling back lazily with a audible thump, and putting his hands out to the fire. Ino unfolded her arms and went to join him. She was at a loss at how to act around him now. Running through the leafy forests all day was enough to distract them, no words were needed while concentrating on which branch to land on next, and which trees to avoid. Still it wouldn't stop Ino Yamanaka's mind from wondering if it wanted to.

She sat down taking more care than was necessary, so that she fell down virtually soundlessly next to him. If he registered the extra few inches Ino had created between them, he didn't show it, but then again, body language was **her** forte.

A sigh escaped her lips, audible proof of her...embarrassment? Discomfort? Or was it...?

Her brain had so many dilemmas floating around in it at the moment, she couldn't tell one from the next, but whatever it was, she was feeling very on edge. _Talk about awkward_. She thought to herself, biting down on her lip, trying to avoid holding his gaze for no more than a fraction of a second at a time. Ino felt Shikamaru shift uncomfortably in the inches between them. She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second. _Why me?I hate feeling like this. _

"Errm, Ino?"

Ino flinched slightly at the sound of her name. _Great_. The moment she was dreading had arrived. What would he say? Was she wrong? Was it simply a mistake she'd made? Misinterpreted his expression? She hoped so...

"Yea?"

"I-"

Several things happened at once, and in the matter of a seconds Ino found herself slammed against Shikamaru's chest, his arms closed tight around her. She protested nosily, blushing fiercely, fighting to push herself away from him.

"Hold still!" he hissed frantically.

Ino instantly froze. Sudden realisation hitting her. Her worst fears hadn't come true, and Shikamaru wasn't embracing her, Shikamaru was sheilding her. She immediately switched her brain to ninja mode. And listened intently, for the sound of contact, cloth against branch, the whirl of a kunai...nothing, silence. There wasn't even the familiar rustle of green foliage that surrounded them for miles, it was a still, cold, night.

"W-what-"

"Sssshhh!"

Ino did as she was told, she trusted Shikamaru, if he had heard someone (or something), he would be right, Shikamaru was a lot more inept at ninjitsu then she was. But Ino was increasingly uncomfortable in the position she now found herself in. Hoisted up off the ground like a string-less puppet, held tightly against his chest, her legs dangling helplessly in between his. Her heart beating twice its normal pace.

_Kunai... Shit! Its still in my pack! _

However when she looked, Ino found Shikamaru already had one grasped tigthly in his fist. His kunkles whitening as he flexed his grip. Ino looked upwards, his face was concreted with intensity, as he scanned the semi- darkness that eloped them, left to right, in a quick, efficient, sweeping motion, he wasn't breathing, or moving. Ino found she was doing the same, she could also feel Shikamaru's heart gradually begin to steady its beat again, as her right palm lay flat against his chest, her fingers widespread.

Ino felt sick from the adrenaline, her mind was telling her to run over to her bag and retrieve her kunai and shrunken...but if she did that, wouldn't she be in even greater danger? Not forgetting the Iron grip her partner had her trapped in, that certainly wasn't helping the situation.

Even being caught in a position she rather not be in, she found herself in a strange way enjoying it. The closeness, the comforting feeling, the heat... because like it or not her head was pressed against his chest. Arms bunched at her sides, a strong arm enclosed around her shoulders... she hadn't received this kind of affection (even being 'fake' affection, fabricated inside her very own mind) in a long time. Its not like she'd wanted it from anyone else, apart from now, apart from him...

_No! Stop it with thoughts like that Ino Yamanaka! Keep a look-out your in danger, idiot! _

Thankful the Nara couldn't see the full-face blush she was currently having to endure, Ino felt herself subconsciously sinking deeper into the haven of his chest... Some judgement just couldn't help being clouded by _'certain things'_.

After a full minute Shikamaru let out a long slow breath. And unwrapped his arms from around his partner.

"What was all that about?" Protested Ino, in a mixture of shock, embarrassment, relief, and anger.

"Thought I heard something. I've had a feeling we might have been, being followed, since this morning at the Inn"

Ino's mouth dropped an inch in astonishment "And you didn't say anything?" She almost screamed.

"Shhh" He whined, clasping his hands over his ears, and squinting at her with one eye (a habit she couldn't stand). He took a step back shrugging carelessly. "I wasn't entirely sure, I'm still not, that could have been a wild animal for all I know. Its just me I think"

Ino huffed, annoyed that her partner, once again put his passiveness toward things on display. As if the risk of them being followed wasn't **that **bigger deal. Even if it was just a suspicion.

"So this morning when you were looking out of the window?"

"Yea, I was getting the feeling we were back then"

Ino folded her arms and fixed him with a stern look.

"What?"

She raised her eyebrows, he knew perfectly well what.

"It might just be me" He insisted. "Really. But just in case I think we should go on watch, I'll take first watch"

He walked past her and sat down by the fire.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Ino sulked behind him. "And you don't seem all that bothered" She pouted folding her arms.

He turned his head to look back at her " Ino... have you sensed anything at all?"

"No" She frowned.

"Well there you go then" He concluded. "You're more sensitive to chakra than I am. I've just had _'the feeling'_ we're being watched, that's all. If we really were being tailed, I think we'd have both noticed. Don't you? Who knows maybe I'm being paranoid. I don't think its anything to be concerned about"

"You seemed **very** concerned about it a minute ago"

Even before she spoke the sentence, a blush crept its way across Ino's cheeks.

_Big Mouth strikes again!_

She scolded herself for not being able to stop it from slipping out, because the implications were rather obvious.

Ino looked over at Shikamaru, he was staring down at the ground, no witty backhanded remark or comment...yet...

"On a mission" There was a slight pause. He still had his back to her "Your partners safety comes parallel to your own. I was merely worrying for both our safeties **and** I was being over cautious. I apologise. But as a precaution, we'll take watches. I'll go first. Get some rest Ino, you need it after last night"

_Shikamaru you b- _

"Humph. Whatever" Ino flipped her hair in annoyance. And strode over to unzip her sleeping bag. She climbed inside and gave Shikamaru a frosty "Don't fall asleep while on watch lazy arse" look, before turning over.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru Muttered under his breath.

Ino heard his comment, normally she wouldn't have bothered with such a trivial thing, so why was she feeling a mixture of anger and regret... Maybe she was being childish...maybe she was acting _troublesome_. Why did she act this way?

* * *

The dark haired Jonnin rubbed the back of his head. Even a genius like him could get confused when it came to women. Especially when it came to one like Ino Yamanaka. Having already been married once didn't automatically ensure that he knew everything about women. And he never would.

He pulled himself off the ground and stretched, yawning dramatically. He felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten since this morning. Which wasn't sensible considering he was on a mission.

Shikamaru rummaged in his bag and pulled out a sachet of dried food rations and a metal pan. Not wanting to risk leaving Ino, he poured the water from his canteen into the pan, rather than heading to the nearby mountain stream. "Troublesome. She'll only complain when she's hungry later. Its Her own fault for going to bed without eating" He sighed and poured the red dust that was to be his supper into the cold water. _Dried tomato soup...nice_ he thought sarcastically. He stirred it once-twice-three times, which only resulted in it congealing into 3 angry blobs.

_So much for my culinary skills..._

"Are you stupid? Your supposed to set it on a boil first or else it won't dissolve properly when you stir it later"

He looked over to see his blonde partner propped up in her sleeping bag, with half an amused smirk on her pretty face. A mirror image of a teenage Ino he used to know. **Now** he remembered what it was like to be on a mission with her. He tutted in annoyance.

"And really Shikamaru. I had it on good terms that you were a decent cook" She grinned mockingly.

"Yea from scratch. You can't 'cook' powder" He grumbled.

"Ah. So thats you excuse?" He heard a girly chuckle as she curled back into her sleeping bag. Her nails brushing against the nylon fabric."Oh and Shikamaru" Came the now slightly muffled voice of the blonde "I'll pretend I didn't hear all those comments about me being 'troublesome'" She snorted.

Shikamaru scowled._ So this is payback huh?Stupid Ino and her dual personality. Sweet one minute , sour the next... And when did she suddenly become a cocky teenager again? Or maybe she never grew up in the first p- _

He stopped suddenly in mid-thought as the familiar stretching sensation in his chest returned. _Great your back again eh? _He sighed. Something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, along with experiencing _'the pangs'_. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Troublesome. _Shikamaru leaned his back against the tree he was sat in front of. Having a brain such as the Nara boy possessed, it was easy to get lost in thought , and get lost in thought was exactly what he did, if only to distract himself from the present.

He thought back to Team Tens Genin days, when Asuma was still alive and how they'd end up on retrival missions not to dissimilar to the one they were currently on. But of course then he had had Chouji and Asuma for company, and now... he had only his blonde team-mate and his growing unfounded infatuation with her, for travelling buddies. _Humph some consolation. _And just like their teenage years they were falling back into the vicious cycle of swipe after swipe at each other. Why they'd always been like that he'd never known. He guessed in their teenage years it had been overwhelming sexual tension and frustration. Sometimes it was purely heated arguments, sometimes teasing, and the odd dirty remark to which he would either get clobbered and screamed at for,or to which the blonde would cock an eyebrow, smirk and say something suggestive. This would result in large amounts of laughter ensuing, but thats all it ever was. A more-then friendly joke between...friends. Even when he knew Ino had a small, but somewhat over bearing crush on him , he chose to ignore it. Never letting her know he knew, simply because despite the fact he did have a liking for the Konoha blonde, thoughts of certain other darker blonde from Suna heavily outweighted that.

He was a simple man, when it came to women, he didn't date just anyone, he didn't 'double' or 'blind' date. When he found something he wanted, considering it wasn't too troublesome, he pursued it.

But this... this was some kind of cruel twist of fate on his part. He'd ignored Ino's affections all those years ago in favour of someone else. Only to be single for almost two years now and having finally found he did indeed have feelings for the pretty kunoichi, other than a slight attraction...she was taken. He wondered why? What was so different about Ino now? Of course people changed but he didn't see it? After all hadn't she just been the same catty, self-assured Ino she'd been before he left for Suna.

_Suna...ah..._

Feeling himself slipping back into the '_manic depressive routine',_ which had all but been his life until a year ago, he decided to make himself useful to his tasteless, sachet suppers cause. He picked up two long sturdy looking branches and using the kunai from earlier began sharpening each end of them. All the while keeping an eye on his surroundings.

Perhaps he **was** paranoid, perhaps he** was** imagining things, even though he knew right there and then not 15 minutes ago, he **had **heard something, animal or human it didn't matter. He was right. However he was willing to guess just why he was acting the way he was, if anything happened to that impossible, complicated, moody,vain, narcissistic... but beautiful blonde. He'd never forgive himself.

Scanning the clearing once more he spotted another smaller straighter twig like-branch, picking it up he made his way over to the roaring fire.

On either side of the fire he placed the sharpened branches,Hooking the metal pan to the straighter of the 3 branches, taking care not to spill the supper he attached it to the other branches, making sure it was secure, a perfect make-shift stove. He betted with himself the sleeping blonde two feet away from him wouldn't have the means to accomplish such things. (men were easily satisfied with their feats). Grinning at accomplishing such a 'milestone' he heard a stirring on the ground next to him, it was Ino moving around in her sleeping bag.

"If you can't sleep, you can take first watch if you want you know?" He responded, spotting his chance to make amends for his earlier slip-up, or was it hers? Its didn't really matter, it was simply something that would forever be happening between the two of them.

"Shika...Kun"

"Yea what is it- SHIKA WHAT?"

"Shika... more"

Came the soft breathy voice of the Kunoichi, she was sleeping, no, she was dreaming. He gathered as much, from the sounds she was making. Dreaming about...him.

The familiar blush once again snaked its away up his face, a bead of nervous perspiration began to form at the base of his neck, he swatted it away.

Although he didn't really want to, he chanced a look at the sleeping form of his partner. The _'dreaming form'_ of his partner...

Ino Yamanaka was one of those mysteries that despite knowing her as long as he had, he'd never ever figure out. This annoyed him because he considered himself an expert in the art of 'figuring complex things out'. He'd always wanted to marry a women where he could predict what she would do, or at least having an inkling of what she was capable of, like he had been able to do with Temari, he knew just when she was prone to her temper fits but Ino... despite knowing her practically from birth, being on a team with her for a number of years, not to mention the endless missions they'd carried out together, she was still, as ever. Completely unpredictable. There was something about him and troublesome women...

And this...this took the absolute piss! Nothing could have prepared him for Ino calling his name, in her sleep of all things!In the middle of a mountain range! While on a mission!Not forgetting she was in a long term relationship for crying out loud!

No! She had to be dreaming about...killing him!Yes that was it. Hating him, being angry with him, anything, but not about doing 'other things' to him. He was tempted to get swept along of a train of though of what those 'other things' would be, he was a typical man after all. But he shook his head and resisted. That was the last thing he wanted, he'd rather have Ino 'dreaming' about him than if she woke up and attempted to murder him finding he had a little 'problem'.

Once again, the word _troublesome_ came to mind.

* * *

It's been a rather long time. But chapter six is on the way!


End file.
